Burned Deal
by blackfeatherangel
Summary: Aiko, a young girl with many secrets, is having a problem with one secret coming back to haunt her, demons. Trapped by a demon that is determined to get her, Aiko must try to find a way out of her deal while aiding Ciel in some of his adventures, going on her own, trying to hide her past, and learn to control her sometimes explosive anger. (Apologies for bad grammar, tech issues.)
1. Chapter 1

Lightening flashes across the sky, and thunder rumbles angrily. A young girl pulls her hat further over her face. She looks back and knows she doesn't have long before she has to get inside, and she is completely lost. As she continues to walk she suddenly sees someone ahead of her. A young boy with an umbrella runs up to her.

"Hey! He was right! There is a girl out here!"

"Wh-who are you?" The girl looks the blonde boy up and down.

"Finnian! Come with me!"

"Where?"

"To my masters mansion of course! I was sent to find a girl that Sebastian saw. He said you looked lost. Are you lost?"

"Yes..."

"Well then, come on!" He grabs her hand and runs back to the mansion. The girl allows him to drag her, though she wonders who could have possibly seen her in this darkness, in this storm...

"Sebastian!" The two walk into the front room of a mansion. "I found her!"

"Good." The girl frowns as a butler walks out and looks at her. She sees his red eyes, then takes a step back. He frowns. "Something wrong?"

"N-no, nothing." She looks down.

"You look tired. Come with me. He heads upstairs. The girl hesitates, but finally gives in and follows him. As they walk down a hall she frowns.

"Why did you send that boy to get me?"

"When I saw you out there I told my young master. He said to have you brought here out of the storm."

"I see..." They stop in front of a door. He opens it to reveal a charming room. It was a darker blue, and had a very soft bed.

"It's nearly time for dinner. I'll set another place at the table. When dinner is ready I'll come and get you."

"a-alright, thank you." He smiles.

"Please, make yourself at home, relax. When my young master sees you at dinner he'll have some questions."

"Alright." He starts to walk away. "You're Sebastian, right?"

"Yes. You know my name, but I don't know yours." he looks at the girl, and the two lock eyes. They're silent for a few moments, until finally the girl smiles.

"My name is Aiko." He nods.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Aiko."

"You as well." She walks into the room and shuts the door. She leans back on the door for a few moments, then sighs and finally takes off her hat and coat, tossing them at the foot of the bed. She then tosses a bag onto the bed and sighs. "This is so irritating... I hate storms." She looks down at her soaked clothes, then sighs again. She grabs her bag and pulls out a dry set of clothes and changes, then she walks over to an empty dresser and looks in the mirror sitting on top of it. Her blond hair was soaked. She sighs and moves some of the blond away, revealing a single streak of red. it flows down her back. She then looks at her hands, they were in gloves. She pulls the gloves off, revealing two hands that could be called perfect were it not for the marking on the back of the left one.

"Miss Aiko, dinner is ready." Sebastian opens her door. She quickly covers her left hand with her right, then smiles over at him.

"Alright, I'll be there in a moment." He nods.

"I will wait out here for you." He closes the door, and she runs back to her bag. She pulls out a new set of white gloves, quickly putting them on. Then she sits and looks down at her outfit. When she was younger she wore dresses like most girls. But that changed not long ago. In fact, it was only four years ago when that change occurred. Now she would wear pants and shirts. It wasn't that she suddenly had a dislike of dresses, that was a gradual thing for her. It was that she had no choice but to wear pants. She sighs, shaking her head. The memories that were coming back she didn't want. She heads out to the hallway and Sebastian smiles. "I see your hair has suffered from the storm."

"Oh, yes." She smiles shyly. "It seems hats are useless in this weather."

"Indeed." He looks at her outfit and is surprised. "It's a rare occurnce to see a young lady dressed like a man."

"It's... I worked on a farm, no brothers." She smiles shyly again. "I found it hard to wear dresses and help my father with all of the work, so I've been wearing pants since I was young."

"I see. Well, shall we head downstairs?" She nods and follows him to a dinning room where she finds several other servants and a young boy. He looks at her, then stands.

"Hello." she smiles at him. "I take it you are the young master I've heard so little about." He smirks.

"Yes." He bows. "I am Ciel Phantomhive, head of the Phantomhive household."

"Phantomhive?" She blinks. "Really? That's where I am?"

"Yes. I'm guessing you were lost."

"Oh, yes." She sighs, then smiles slightly at him. "When the storm picked up I lost track of where I was." She bows. "Thank you for you hospitality."

"It's nothing." Aiko is shown a seat, and when she sits down so does Ciel. "So, what is your name?"

"Aiko."

"Do you have a last name?"

"I... Well..." She smiles slightly. "Triyon."

"Interesting." Sebastian serves the food, a delicious looking chicken dinner. "Tell me, why are you traveling alone?"

"My family died recently, and I've been on my own. I decided it was better to travel and find somewhere new to live where I might have a chance than stay on the farm and die because I can't handle the work on my own. I sold the farm and have been using the money to travel." Ciel takes a bite of his chicken.

"If you're looking for a job I'm sure we could provide one."

"Really?" She smiles. "That would be wonderful."

"For now, you are a guest. Tomorrow Sebastian will talk with you about any possiblities."

"Alright. Thank you Ciel." When they finish eating Aiko heads back upstairs. She practically falls onto the bed, then curls up. Outside the storm is still raging. She sighs. "It looks like I'll be trapped for a little while..." she shuts her eyes and slowly drifts off to sleep...

_Screams can be heard from any hallway in the hidden underground rooms. both preceeding and following the screams are a few words and laughs._

_"Stop. Please... please..." The exhausted voice of a young girl quietly pleads._

_"Come now. You know you'll be happy about this in the end."_

_"You must trust me."_

_"No... please..." She screams again. Then crying is heard, crying that could break any heart, except the hearts of those who caused her the pain..._

"No!" Aiko sits up, breathing heavily. She looks around, suddenly remembering where she is and whats going on. She runs her fingers through her hair. "Seriously, i cant escape..."

"Escape what?" She frowns and looks at the door to her room. Sebastian is holding a light, looking at her. "And why are you here without your demon?" Aiko frowns, then looks down at her hands. Her gloves had been removed.

"You..." She growls and glares at Sebastian. "It's none of your concern."

"Who are you really? and why are you here?"

"It doesn't matter." He takes a step toward her. "Stay away!" he stops. "I hate demons." she growls. "I hate how you manipulate, how you destroy. You ruin lives, ruin hearts. I despise you demons."

"and yet..." he smirks. "So tell me, what are you doing here?"

"Running." She looks out the window. Sebastian walks over and sets the light down on her nightstand. "as for the demon, he's the one im running from. I didn't want this deal..." she looks at her hand. "but what choice did I have?"

"Plenty."

"No, i didn't." she smirks. "Sebastian, this demon I'm running from, I made this deal with him..." she looks back out the window, then at Sebastian, her expression suddenly changed to that of a hurt little girl. "I made this deal so that he would break his deal with my friend."

"what?" Sebastian frowns. She sighs, then looks out the window.

"It's such a long, complicated story. But, to summarize it, about four years ago my friend and I were in my room, our parents were out talking. We..." she blushes, her mind wandering to what had happened...

_"Jaz..." a boy with brown hair and near black eyes looks over at Aiko, who is sitting on her bed. he walks over to her and sits on the bed next to her._

_"What's up?"_

_"I..." she blushes and looks away, then smiles at him. "I'm so glad we are together." He blinks, then smiles, blushing slightly._

_"Me too." they both hesitate, then lean close together. Suddenly they hear a scream. Both jump to their feet._

_"Jaz!" They hear feet running down the hall, towards Aiko's room._

_"Stay behind me!" He steps in front of Aiko. The door is thrown open, and the two are rushed by men who are already covered in blood. Jaz tries to grab Aiko, and she tries to grab him, but they're yanked away. "Aiko! Aiko!"_

_"JAZ!" She screams. "Please! Don't hurt him!"_

_"Shut up." Aiko is suddenly knocked out..._

"So, kidnapped. How interesting." Sebastian smiles. "What was this all about?"

"They..." She shakes her head. "Its..." She sighs. "For three years I was trapped there. They tortured me, experimented on me... It was horrifying. I didn't even realize Jaz was in the same place. But then, one night, after the worst experiment yet, I heard talking. I was so out of it... I should have been dead." She rubs her neck. The image of blood splattering, and a knife's shadow floats in the back of her mind. "I realized one of the voices was Jaz's. I heard everything. I shouted to him..."

_"You understand what this means?"_

_"Yes." Aiko, who had been lying lifeless on the floor, suddenly moves. The voices, one of them, she knew that voice, somewhere in the back of her mind. "you kill them, kill all of them. You save her and I. You give us back what we had. The money, the comfort, the protection. And then, you help us to be together, give us that shot at happily-ever-after."_

_"Jaz?" Aiko says._

_"Aiko? Aiko! is that you?"_

_"Jaz?" Aiko feels tears well up in her lifeless eyes. "Wh-who are you talking to?"_

_"Don't worry Aiko. I'm going to make sure everything will be alright. I swear."_

_"Jaz?"_

_"In exchange for my services, once I have completed these tasks, I get your soul." Life suddenly comes back into Aiko's eyes._

_"Jaz!? Jaz!?"_

_"Deal."_

_"JAZ!?"_

"After that, everyone was killed. That demon, he took us away. A while later, while he was waiting for Jaz to finish a meeting I went up to him. I told him that I wanted to make a deal, essentially my soul for Jaz's. Apparently my soul had more value than Jaz's did. Our deal was he would then and there break his contract with Jaz, but still fulfill all parts of it, and once he did that he would leave Jaz, leave his soul untouched, and be my servant for ten years, or until I die. Then he could have my soul."

"So, you've been running so he couldn't fulfill the final part of his deal with Jaz, and therefor can't have his soul or yours."

"Yes." She looks at her hand. "He didn't think about it before he made that deal." She smiles. "I picked my hand because its an easier spot to hide something than where Jaz's seal was."

"where was his?"

"His neck. Like a hideous tattoo." She shuts her eyes. "I always hated that seal, that contract. His skin was so beautiful, so perfect, and then..." She shakes her head.

"I see." Sebastian reaches over, but stops when Aiko glares at him.

"Don't touch me. I hate demons, all of you. You are all the same in my eyes."

"That hurts. I am certainly not like any other demon. and I thought we had made such progress. Look how close we are." She looks out the window, watching the rain pound against it.

"Yes, I let you be close. But I'm also very tense, very uneasy. I don't like you being anywhere near me." She shuts her eyes. "Demons, you destroy everything. All that was good is turned black, stained with blood. One doesn't need much darkness in their heart for a demon to ruin them."

"What darkness is in your heart?" Aiko suddenly finds herself looking into Sebastians eyes. Her innitial reaction is to pull away, but Sebastian has pinned her arms down so she can't escape.

"D-don't..." She can't seem to make herself talk. She wasn't sure why. The only thing she could think of was the shock of a demon being this close, particularly one she didn't know, one that might kill her for the fun of it, but somehow that didn't seem like the real reason.

"What is it? Is there a love, a lust perhaps? Anger, or hate? Pick your poison." She shuts her eyes, trying to regain her composure.

"No. My hate is for you creatures." She opens her eyes and glares at him.

"I find that hard to believe." He leans his face closer to hers. "Come now Aiko, what is it? Perhaps love for Jaz?"

"No." she smirks. "I love the Jaz that died long ago. I may be saving the Jaz that lives now, but he isn't the man I love. I save him for the sake of the boy I grew up with, of the boy I used to adore." He frowns. "All I have is hate for evil, and an empty spot where my love used to be."

"I see..." He strokes her cheek, and she cringes. "So, should this demon appear to return you to Jaz, what should I do?" She turns her head and shuts her eyes, not wanting to continue to stare into Sebastians eyes.

"Get rid of him. I don't want to see him again." He smiles.

"I will do that then." He gently turns her face, and she slowly opens her eyes. "But you will owe me something."

"Wh-what?" She frowns, worried.

"This." He gently kisses her. Aiko blushes badly, then slaps Sebastian. He pulls away, frowning. She glares at him.

"You, you..." She growls. "You..." a few tears build up in her eyes. She suddenly felt like she had been violated. Like something had just ruined her. She felt sick. Her first kiss, and it was with a demon.

"I'll come to wake you in the morning to discuss your situation." He stands and grabs his light, then walks out. Aiko sits there, unable to do anything. Finally, after a few minutes, she curls up tightly on her bed and falls asleep...

"Careful!" Aiko quickly runs and catches the falling plates, and falling Mey-rin, before they can hit the ground. Mey-rin blushes.

"S-sorry. I was trying to carry those to the dining room." Aiko helps her stand back up, then hands her a smaller stack.

"Listen, you must be slow and careful. If you want to take large amounts get a kart. But in your arms, you need to carry the dishes as if they were children. Wrap an arm gently around the outer side to keep them from falling, and walk gently. Don't carry a stack too tall that you cant reach the top and bottom with your arm." Aiko smiles. "It's better for the job to be done right than done quick. Speed comes later."

"Y-yes ma'am." Aiko helps her carry dishes to the dinning room, and allows mey-rin to go on and on about her life in the mansion and her problems. Finally they get all the dishes in, and Aiko smiles.

"Well, I suppose I have somewhere else to be this morning."

"Alright. Thank you for the help!"

"Not a problem. Just remember, like a soft, brittle child."

"yes!" Mey-rin smiles. Aiko walks away, though she isn't sure where she is supposed to go. She had left her room early to go for a walk, and she knew she must have missed her wake-up call from Sebastian. Now she had to find him to talk about her staying in the mansion. The storm had died down during the night, so if she didn't speak with him she would have to leave. And she didn't want to leave, despite a demon being so close. She could use him for protection.

"There you are." Sebastian walks down the stairs in the front room. Aiko looks up at him.

"There you are." He smiles and walks up to her.

"Where were you this morning?"

"I was in the garden, looking at the damage the storm did."

"I see." He reaches over and wipes a smudge from her cheek. She winces slightly at his touch, but otherwise doesn't protest. "Well, we should discuss what is going to happen to you then. Come with me." He leads her upstairs and into a room. Aiko looks around, curious. The room was fairly empty, and extremely boring. Yet that is what interested her. It seemed so out of place. "Now, you need to tell me who you really are."

"What?" She frowns.

"Of course I know you aren't from a farm, so who are you really?" She looks away.

"It doesn't matter."

"It may. Now, explain." She glares at Sebastian.

"Setrous. Aiko Setrous."

"Setrous?" He frowns. "A noble family, part of the queens court even. I had heard they were all killed, along with Setrous' sister's family, and the children..."

"Reappeared mysteriously three years later, where they took control of everything that once belonged to their parents with the aid of a mysterious butler. A story not unlike others." She looks down. "Now, can we move past who I was to who I'm going to be?" He smiles.

"One more thing..." He walks over and lifts her chin. Aiko slaps his hand away, then glares into his eyes. He can't help but smirk. "I know you aren't a normal young girl anymore. Even put aside the contract you have, something else is different about you."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Lying is very bad for a young lady."

"It doesn't matter. Just give me a job."

"Alright." He sighs, slightly dissappointed. "I suppose I could use some competant help around here. The others are useless for housework. And I grow tired of having to clean up after them."

"Fine with me." She turns to leave, but he grabs her and shoves her into the nearby wall, pinning her to it. She cringes, then glares at Sebastian. He strokes her cheek.

"Tell me, why are you so cold? I haven't done anything to you to cause this." She growls.

"You have too. But even without that, you are a demon, an irritating, hideous creature."

"you're a human, a weak, dull creature."

"I'm stronger than you realize." She shoves him away, then walks out. He smirks.

"No matter how strong you are, I will find a way to break you..."

"Stop!" Bardroy is about to pull a trigger and burn dinner. Aiko sighs, running her fingers through her hair. "What in the world do you think you are doing?"

"I'm cooking!" She walks over and takes away his flamethrower. "Hey!"

"If you touch this again for cooking while I am here, or anything similar, I will make sure you know what your food is going through." He frowns as she sets the weapon aside, then looks at the food. "Alright, Bardroy, correct?"

"Yes."

"turn on the oven. Art takes time to create. It's a slow, beautiful process." She smiles. "And I heard you see cooking as an art." He smiles.

"Why yes I do! But..."

"No buts. Few others appreciate art, particularly art that is burnt." She works with Bardroy to get dinner cooked properly. When she feels confident she leaves the kitchen, then heads outside. Finnian is trying to water the garden. But he keeps knocking over trees and crying.

"I'm sorry tree!"

"Finnian." She sighs, then walks over and smiles at him. He looks at her, then blushes.

"Y-yes?"

"Would you like some help?" He smiles.

"I'd love some help!" She smiles back.

"Alright. Here." She takes the watering can and lifts it over the flowers, then gently tips it and walks slowly along the gardens edge. "You swing your arms around so much you hit plants nearby that you don't mean to. It isn't something you should cry over. Just take a deep breath and relax yourself. It's a simple matter to fix." She smiles. He smiles back.

"Yes ma'am!" Finnian takes the watering can and walks slowly and gently, like Aiko had done. after a while she heads inside where she checks back in on bardroy, and then mey-rin. Everyone is doing well. She smiles and decides to have some tea while she relaxes. she makes a small pot of tea and pours herself a glass in a back room for the kitchen, then takes a sip. It tasted great to her.

"What are you doing?" She frowns, not expecting to hear the irritating voice. "I've been looking for you."

"I know you have." She sips the tea again as a man with brown hair and light red eyes walks over to her. he, like Sebastian, was dressed in a nice, butler style attire. He also, like Sebastian, is a demon. "I'm surprised it took you so long."

"I was held back by Jaz."

"You should have stayed with him. I'm not returning." He goes to grab her arm, but she glares at him. "Don't touch me." He stops. "I hate you."

"I know you do."

"Leave me alone."

"I can't." He kneels in front of her. "Your soul is the one I want. Why would I leave you." She growls, then looks away.

"I hate you."

"I know." He stands and grabs her teapot, pouring her another cup. Aiko looks at it, unsure whether or not she wanted to drink it. Then she sighs and does. She had spent half a year drinking and eating what this demon had prepared, she would just be ridiculous if she suddenly insisted on not touching the tea.

"Alex, why won't you just give up? You know that because I refuse to come back you won't get my soul or Jaz's. you should just break our contract and leave."

"Why should I give up like that?" He smiles. "Your soul is one I greatly desire to devour. I will wait until you find yourself incapable of resisting anymore. You'll come back to Jaz. and even if you don't, I will find something else to drag you down."

"Never." She glares at him. "I will always create a loophole for myself."

"how selfish." He continues to smile. "To deny me like this. You are such a selfish human."

"I guess I am." She looks down at her tea. "But I enjoy this selfishness. It's your punishment for trying to drag Jaz down into darkness..."

"I thought he had succeeded." They both look at the rooms door to see Sebastian walking in. "or were you lying to me?" Aiko growls.

"Go away. Its none of your concern."

"Well, what is my concern is an unwanted guest." Alex stands and faces Sebastian. Aiko almost expected some big clash, but they seemed to have a mutual sense of respect for each other, which irritates her.

"I am sorry. I'm here to retrieve my master." Alex bows.

"I don't believe she'll be leaving. She even took a job here."

"Has she?" alex looks back at her. she smirks slightly, enjoying the irritation in his eyes.

"Yes, I have." He sighs.

"Why must you be so difficult?"

"To harm you."

"Humans can be so cruel." Sebastian sighs.

"Well then, I suppose I should be returning to Jaz." Alex shakes his head, then bows again to Sebastian. "I am sorry to have intruded." He then walks over to Aiko and kneels in front of her. He takes her left hand and removes the glove, then kisses it. "I will be back soon for you." He then stands and leaves. She looks at her hand in disgust, then puts the glove back on.

"Irritant." She mumbles finishing her cup of tea.

"You enjoy his suffering quite a bit."

"Yes, I do." she shakes her head. "But he deserves it. He knows now that he's trapped, but he refuses to just leave, to give up."

"your soul must mean very much to him." Sebastian smiles, thinking of his own relationship with Ciel, and his craving for Ciel's soul.

"It doesn't matter. He will never have it." She stands and leaves the room. Sebastian sighs, then walks out as well...

"I can't believe this..." Aiko mutters as she tries not to drop the two large, and very heavy, boxes she was carrying. "How did I get myself into this mess? Where is finnian?" She sighs angrily, then squeaks as she begins to lose her balance, and the top box starts to slide. She takes a few steps back and bumps into something.

"What are you doing?" Sebastian sighs. He helps Aiko steady herself, then takes the top box. He's surprised by how heavy it is, then he smiles. Aiko frowns. She didn't trust his smile. The two walk in silence towards a back room where the boxes are set down. Aiko sets hers in a corner, then Sebastian sets his on top of hers. She then tries to quickly escape, but he shoves her against the boxes, pinning her to them. "So much strength in these little arms." He runs a hand down her arm. "I think it's about time you told me all of your little secrets. You see, I'm not happy when someone lies to me."

"I..." She looks away. Sebastian turns her face so she's again looingk at him, into his eyes. The red both unnerves Aiko and calms her. "I just..."

"Come now Aiko..." He smiles. "I'm guessing those experiments worked, didn't they?" She looks down and shuts her eyes, not wanting to remember.

"Shut up."

"Clearly you became stronger. But what else?"

"Shut up."

"Something else. What happened? What did they do? just stick needles in your arms? Or..."

"Shut up!" She glares at him.

"Tell me then." She looks away, growling...

_"Which ones have succeeded?" A scientist looks over his notes._

_"strength was only partial."_

_"alright."_

_"Her intelligence and reflexes are greatly increased from yesterday. That was a success."_

_"What else?" _

_"Speed."_

_"Has anything failed?"_

_"In fact, no. Strength wasn't a complete success, but it was close. Other than that, she has responded to everything we've given her."_

_"Then we have the perfect subject."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Of course I'm sure." Aiko is on a table, listening to the scientists talk about her fate. It had been three long years in this horrible place, and she had almost completely lost her will to fight. Still, it wasn't completely gone. So she was strapped down tightly. "Come now." They walk over, and other scientists watch in fascination. _

_"My dear, you've done so well with everything. Normally we wait to give you another injection."_

_"But this one is important." She suddenly feels a sharp pain in her arm. Aiko screams and struggles. This hurt, badly. Pain was shooting through her body. After a short while it slows to a dull ache, and she calms down._

_"Now, for the test." She looks over at a scientist walking up to her with a knife, and suddenly Aiko becomes afraid. Nothing good came from these men, and definitely nothing with a knife. She begins to struggle, but she's held down by the straps, and other scientists hold her still. One grabs her chin and pulls her head so her neck is exposed. Aiko panics more, suddenly realizing what they're doing. _

_"No! Let go!" She yells. But no one listens to her. then she feels it, the blade running through her neck. she freezes, in shock. They had just sliced through her throat. Blood went everywhere. She sees on a wall the shadow of the scientist holding the knife, and a drop of blood escaping from it's dark clutches. _

_"Did it work?"_

_"It did!"_

_"she's alive still!"_

_"Look at that!"_

_"Amazing!"_

_"More tests! More tests! Get those! don't forget the other weapons! We must see if this girl is now truly immortal..."_

"Immortality?" Sebastian blinks, not expecting what he was just told. "You've become a superhuman."

"Yes." She glares into Sebastian's eyes. "That day, when I was returned to my cell, thats the day Jaz made his deal with Alex."

"I see." Sebastian smirks. "So this is the source of your sassy behavior, and your confidence. you know you can't die. you know no matter what you'll be fine. the only thing that could make you end..." He leans in close, unnerving Aiko. "Would be to have your soul stolen away." Sebastian strokes Aiko's cheek, making her growl. He then makes sure her arms are pinned to the boxes behind her, then kisses Aiko. She blushes badly and tries to fight Sebastian, but her strength wasn't enough to defeat his. After a few long moments she finally gives in. It wasn't bad. In fact, she enjoyed it. That scared her. It scared her a lot, and disgusted her. When he pulls away she takes in a few deep breathes, then suddenly feels sick.

"I-i'm..." Sebastian steps back. She falls to her knees, hand covering her mouth.

"Your hate of demons seems to be very extreme." he smirks slightly. Once Aiko has choked back the sick feeling she glares up at Sebastian. He kneels in front of Aiko, looking into her eyes. "You fascinate me my dear. I can't believe how interesting, and how trouble-some you are."

"You... You sick, twisted..." She growls. "Go die you lowly, irritating, and grotesque creature." He strokes her cheek, still smirking.

"I can see that you truly believe that." He stands. "I will see you later my dear." He walks over, leaving her alone. Aiko shakes her head.

"I'm gonna throw up..." She stands, hand back over her mouth. "I despise demons." She heads to the nearest bathroom to thuroughly clean her mouth out...

"Aiko!"

"Help!" Aiko jumps the railing of the main stairs. She throws open the front doors, then ducks, barely avoiding a bullet.

"What the heck?" she frowns and looks out at the fight happening. Ciel had been taken to town by Sebastian, he was requested as a contest judge for a charity event. So the attackers that had suddenly appeared were attacking for nothing. Still, they had to defend the mansion.

"Aiko! Here!" She's tossed two guns by Mey-rin. Aiko sighs. She didn't like guns. She also didn't like fighting. She looks out at the men, then dodges another bullet.

"This is irritating." She shoots at the men, hitting them in their arms or legs, rendering them incapable of continuing to fight. When she runs out of bullets she tosses the guns aside. She was glad to have run out so quickly.

"Aiko! We can't hold them off for long!" Bardroy shouts. She frowns.

"What?"

"We need more help!"

"We need Sebastian!" Mey-rin yells as she pulls out more guns. Aiko gets outside and, despite the inumerable negatives, finds herself grateful for her enhanced abilities. She easily dodges all the bullets, and catches some to throw back, hitting the attackers. She doesn't kill anyone though. She finds herself incapable of doing so.

"Wow."

"You're amazing!"

"Like Sebastian!"

"But, we're still overwhelmed!" Aiko frowns more. She knew they were right. There was such a large amount of attackers, and she could see more coming from further off. Without Sebastian they were going to be overwhelmed. Aiko bites her lip. She didn't want to do what she knew she had to do, especially not in front of anyone. She sighs angrily, then runs around back, away from prying eyes. She pulls the glove off her head, then sighs angrily.

"Alright..." She hesitates, but then the sound of Finnian yelling after a bullet hits his arm forces her to say the words she had refused to say for the longest time. "Alex, I order you, come here now and get rid of these irritants." She then shuts her eyes. After a few moments she suddenly hears screaming. When it dies down she opens her eyes. Alex is on one knee in front of her, bowing.

"I'm sorry I was so slow." She looks away, irritated that she had to resort to what she did.

"I don't care. Just return to Jaz."

"As you wish my lady." He leaves. She heads around front, then looks away. As she expected, he had killed more people than he had merely scared away.

"Aiko!"

"you missed it!"

"It was amazing!"

"Someone suddenly showed up and killed all those people! It was spectacular!"

"Really?" She fakes a smile. "Thats amazing!"

"Where did you go?"

"I had to do something." She heads back inside. The others frown, but then follow her...

"A visitor?" Bardroy smirks. "well we'll just have to show them the best of what we got!"

"How long is he staying for?"

"I heard a week. It's an old friend of the masters. Someone he hasn't seen since he was a real small chap."

"I see. Well, this'll be great then!" Aiko had been listening, but she didn't care much. Instead she sat in the corner of the kitchen, drinking her tea. Sebastian walks in and looks at her, as if the others weren't there.

"We have a lot of prep work to do for the dinner tonight. Our guest is very special."

"Who is it?" He smirks slightly at the question, worrying Aiko.

"Aiko, I do need your help. Would you come with me?" She sets her tea down and stands. Sebastian walks out and she follows him.

"Sebastian, who is the guest?"

"I feel you are better off not knowing at this point in time." Aiko sighs. She was definitely worried by this visitor. Sebastian leads her upstairs and to a guest room. "We must straighten this room and the next up. These will be for the guest and his butler." Aiko frowns, the thought suddenly popping into her mind of who the guest is.

"Sebastian..."

"yes?" He starts to straighten up the bed. Aiko growls. She walks over and grabs Sebastian's wrist, then spins him so he's looking at her. Sebastian smirks at her. Aiko glares at him a minute, then turns and walks away.

"I'm leaving."

"Why would you leave so suddenly?"

"I'm not..." She's stopped by the sound of the doorbell. "I-i thought..."

"Yes, I expected this reaction. So I told everyone the guest was coming later than he actually is." Sebastian walks out of the room. Aiko growls, but follows. She stops at the top of the stairs, and watches as the door is opened.

"Master Notrun. I'm glad you could make it. Master Ciel is excited to see you again."

"thank you." Aiko watches as the once love of her life walks in, followed by Alex. He looks up at Aiko and smiles. Jaz notices Alex's stare and follows his gaze. He smiles. "Aiko! You're here!" He runs up the stairs and practically tackles her. "I've missed you!"

"Y-you too." she smiles slightly.

"I can't believe this! why are you here?"

"I-I ended up here, and stayed for a job."

"A job? What would you need a job for?"

"J-just a new experience." He shakes his head, then smirks.

"Aiko, you are such a strange one. I adore you." Jaz smiles back at Alex. "Alex! Isn't this wonderful?"

"Yes."

"Well, since you know each other so well, why don't you show them their rooms?" Sebastian smiles at Aiko, who glares at him. Then she turns and starts to walk away.

"Come on Jaz." Jaz happily follows Aiko. When he sees his room he smiles.

"It's wonderful." He looks around, then smiles at Aiko. "Aiko, please come home when we leave. I've missed you so much."

"Jaz..." She looks down, then sighs and looks at him. "Jaz, I'm..."

"Please. I know when you left you swore to me you would never return, but..." He looks heartbroken. "Please, I love you. if it was just me back there, being tortured, I wouldn't have made the deal. But i knew you were there, and I knew I had to get you out. You can't stay mad at me for asking Alex for..."

"yes I can!" She growls. "I can be mad at you for any number of reasons, but that is the worst one! That is..." She's stopped when he places a finger to her lips.

"I know..." He strokes her cheek. "I'm sorry I upset you. I love you though. Please, I love you."

"Jaz..." He leans forward. Aiko blushes, but she doesn't pull away. Jaz kisses her lightly. When he pulls away he strokes her hair, and smiles.

"I love you." She hangs her head.

"You're a fool Jaz..." She walks out, leaving Jaz alone. As she walks out Alex bows to her.

"My lady."

"Leave me alone. He's your master for now." She starts to walk away.

"No longer."

"What?" Aiko spins around, frowning. He smirks.

"You see, the final wish was merely for me to bring you two together, to give you the chance to be happy with each other. As you two shared a kiss, an intimate moment together, you were brought together. You were given the option of returning, not by me, but by Jaz himself. So all of the requirements have been met."

"Wh-what? n-no! you're joking!"

"His reasoning is sound." Sebastian smiles at Aiko. She glares at him.

"shut up."

"My lady." Alex smiles at Aiko. She growls, then runs away. Alex sighs. "She seems very resistant to the idea of losing her soul."

"Yes." Alex smirks. "Her soul has no dark tendencies. Of course, she is human, but especially as of late all she has done that could be called dark would be her cruelty towards Jaz." He looks at Sebastian. "I am sorry to cause trouble in this home."

"It's not a problem." Alex nods, then follows after Aiko. He finds her in her room, sitting on her bed, knees pulled up tight to her chest.

"My lady..." He walks in, closing the door behind him, then bows. "Is there anything you need?"

"For you to leave." She mumbles, annoyed. "I hate you." He smiles.

"I know." He walks over. "There is plenty of time before bed. Perhaps you should go spend time with Jaz."

"I don't love this Jaz." She rests her forhead on her knees. "Go tell him what happened." He bows.

"Yes my lady." He heads to the door.

"Alex..."

"yes?"

"Don't return tonight. I don't want to see you again."

"Yes my lady." He walks out. Aiko looks out the window.

"I despise you..."


	2. Chapter 2

"Interesting." Ciel had been listening to Sebastians explanation about what happened. "So another demon like you has appeared."

"yes. and the girl he's contracted to seems very resistant to the contract."

"Then she shouldn't have made the contract."

"She cared enough about another soul to protect someone elses."

"Still idiotic. What does it matter? If someone else throws their souls away then why is that her problem?" He stands. "Where is she?"

"I believe she went outside for some air." Ciel nods, then heads downstairs and outside. He finds Aiko leaning on a tree, looking up at the sky. It was dark right now, and it was the first time she'd left her room since Jaz had shown up.

"Can I help you Ciel?"

"Why are you such a fool?"

"I'm a fool?" she glares at him. "Look at the kettle calling the pot black."

"You sold your soul, and you think now you should whine about it? and even worse, you sold it for someone else. Useless."

"To someone without a heart it may seem that way. Someone like you, a near-sighted fool, I wouldn't expect to understand why I did what I did." She looks back up at the stars, irritating Ciel. "Tell me Ciel. Would you have sold your soul to save your parents?"

"What?" Ciel frowns.

"If it would have kept your parents from dying, and the mansion from being destroyed, would you have allowed your soul to be destroyed?" She glares at him. "Or is your heart that far gone? Is your revenge purely for yourself? Like a selfish little child." She shakes her head. "nevermind, i know the answer." she walks away. "Call me a fool Ciel, and I'll tell you to look in the mirror and say you don't see a fool looking back at you." Ciel watches her walk away, then smirks. He was entertained now...

_Aiko groans as she opens her eyes. Her head was pounding, she was cold, and lying on something hard and uncomfortable. She sits up, holding her head, and looks around. Suddenly she feels something warm on her fingers. She looks at them and goes pale._

_"B-b-blood..." She gently feels the back of her head, and there was indeed an open wound. She winces, then starts to remember what had happened to her. She jumps to her feet, though regrets it for a few moments as she nearly passes out again. Then she walks to the bars of her cell, her cage, and starts shouting. "Let me out! Whoever you are! Let me go! Now!"_

_"You're awake." She frowns as a couple of men in white coats walk over to her. "Good."_

_"Who are you? why am i here?"_

_"You're energetic, aren't you? Well, that's always good for what you're going to go through."_

_"Wh-what are you talking about?" The open the door to her cell, then the men walk in. Aiko tries to fight them off, but they overpower her. She's dragged out of the cell, to the lab that would soon become all to familiar to her._

_"Here. Strap her down." Aiko is strapped down._

_"Let me go! Set me free, now! I demand it you rats!" She shouts at the men, but it doesn't change anything. She spots one grabbing a needle and frowns. Needles were never good. Add the situation she was in and that only meant the needle was even worse. "what are you doing? Stay away!"_

_"Trust me young one, you'll be glad we did this later on. And so will the world." He sticks the needle in her arm, and pain rushes through Aiko. She screams and struggles, the pain overwhelming her. Finally she can't take it anymore, and Aiko passes out..._

"Stop!" Aiko sits up in her bed, breathing heavily. She looks around. She was in her room. It was still early, maybe 3 or 4 in the morning. She runs her fingers through her hair, trying to calm herself down.

"Is everything alright?" her door is opened and Alex peeks in. She glares at him.

"E-everything is fine."

"Are you sure my lady? That shout didn't make it sound like everything was alright."

"I'm fine! It was merely a dream." She looks away. Alex walks in and closes the door behind himself. He then walks over and sits on the edge of Aiko's bed.

"Merely a dream? to cause you to have so much fear?" he reaches over and grabs Aiko's chin. Then he turns her head so she's looking into his eyes. "Tell me about this dream."

"J-just go!" She smacks his hand away, blushing. "It's none of your concern! You irritant!" He sighs, then smiles.

"As you wish my lady." He stands and walks out of the room. Aiko shakes her head.

"Every day now..." She looks back out the window. "I wish I could die and get this over with." She lies back down, then closes her eyes. She quickly opens them though, the image of Sebastian popping into her mind. She growls. "Even when I try to rest those disgusting creatures are ruining everything." She curls up on her side, face to the moonlight, then again shuts her eyes, trying to get some sleep...

Ciel, Jaz, and Aiko are sitting alone in a room, playing a board game. Aiko doesn't look at either of the guys, but both watch her every movement. Jaz was suddenly heartbroken at the fact that not only was he not going to have Aiko as his wife, but she was going to lose her soul. He had even begged to have his soul taken right now to save hers, but apparently any amount of his soul wasn't worth hers. Ciel was interested in seeing how Aiko would act from this point forward.

"I despise being the center of attention." She glares up at the two guys, and both look away. The anger in her eyes suddenly terrified both of them. After a few moments she sighs. "If either of you has something you so desperately want to say, then say it now."

"Aiko, I..." Jaz starts.

"You're an idiot, i know." She glares at him. "One I will be glad to never again see."

"But..."

"You two are entertaining." ciel smirks. "really. all of this bickering over something you can't change."

"Shut up." Aiko growls and glares at Ciel. "You wouldn't understand anything you heartless little brat."

"Now that you are again a guest you shouldn't be so mean to your host."

"Then I'll leave." She stands and walks towards the door. "Better to be further away from as many demons as possible..." She opens the door and nearly bumps into Sebastian.

"My, you should be more careful." Sebastian smirks. "I've brought afternoon tea." Aiko growls, then walks out past Sebastian. He watches her go, then sighs and looks at Ciel. "Really, you drove her away?"

"I did nothing like that." Ciel flicks Aiko's piece over. "She merely chose to run."

"Shut up!" Jaz glares at Ciel. "Aiko never runs away! She always has a plan! And she always fights back! She isn't a coward!"

"No, but she is a fool."

"shut up!"

"Why are you still defending her? She hates you. Plain and simple. As well, its your fault her soul is now contracted to a demon, now isn't it?"

"I..." Jaz looks down.

"Lets finish the game. She'll return after a while." Ciel rolls some dice, then moves his piece...

"That little brat..." Aiko is back in her room, packing her bag.

"Going somewhere my lady?" Alex walks in. She glares athim, then glares at her messy packing.

"The little brat... Two idiots, thats all they are." She shuts her eyes. "Tch... men, they're all fools. I could have smiled and Jaz would have done whatever I asked."

"Humans in general are very weak." Aiko opens her eyes and looks at her hands, holding one of her shirts.

"yes... humans are weak... and few have any sort of intelligence..."

"My lady, you are a rare exception." She shus her eyes again, though this time not in anger.

"I suppose I am... and... I suppose, when i think of things such as strength, and intelligence, i prefer a demon to a human..." she opens her eyes again, sadly staring at her clothes. "In too many ways I'd prefer a demons company to a humans. and yet you demons, you all disgust me."

"I'm sorry my lady." She sighs, then shakes her head.

"There is nothing to be sorry about. I hate you, you know this. Now we have ten years of me giving you cruel orders to make up for the cruel thing you will do to me once those years are done."

"Is there an order you would like to give me now my lady?" Aiko looks out her window, then back at Alex, smiling sadly.

"No, not right now Alex... I just need some time to relax and think through what will become of me, and how I am going to possibly get out of this contract." Alex smirks.

"Well then my lady, I will leave you alone for now." He bows, then walks out, leaving Aiko alone in her room. She sits on her bed, then lies back, sighing.

"How am I going to manage this?" she stairs sadly up at the cieling. "What a cruel hand to be dealt. And I'm not sure I'm capable of playing this game..."

_"Ciel, our guests today are a bit older than you and Elizibeth, but I think you two will get along well with them. They are like you and Elizibeth in many ways, and you should play well with them."_

_"Yes father." Ciel sighs. He then follows his father to the main stairs just as the front door is being opened. A young girl and boy walk in with their parents. The boy seems shy, but the girl looks around curiously. She spots Ciel, then smiles and waves at him. He hides behind his father, slightly frightened by her. the girl frowns, then sighs and smiles at the boy. He smiles back, then walks to her, away from the protection of his father._

_"Welcome to my home." Ciel's father smiles._

_"Earl Phantomhive! Long time no see!"_

_"I see you brought your children. Allow me to introduce my son, Ciel."_

_"Hello Ciel." The young girl happily shouts. Her mother frowns._

_"Aiko, a lady shouldn't shout."_

_"A lady shouldn't act like a human being either according to you." aiko mumbles loudly. Ciel smiles slightly._

_"Well, the children can get aquainted in the game room. Ciel, would you show them there?"_

_"Yes father." The two kids then run up the stairs and follow Ciel in silence to a game room where they meet a young Elizibeth._

_"Lizzy, we have guests."_

_"Hi!" Lizzy smiles. Aiko smiles back._

_"Hi. My name is Aiko, and this is Jazmik. But you can call him Jaz."_

_"Jazmik! How cute!" Lizzy giggles. Aiko smirks at Jaz's irritated expression._

_"It is not 'cute'!" Aiko giggles._

_"It's adorable Jazzy." Aiko kisses his cheek. He blushes, then smiles, happy. Lizzy giggles and hugs Ciel._

_"Ciel! Why can't we be more like them?"_

_"What? B-but..." Ciel blushes. Aiko smiles._

_"Why don't we all play some games?" _

_"Alright!" The group pulls out different games, playing each one until they find themselves bored, then moving on to the next. Finally, they are brought downstairs to the dinning hall where they enjoy some dinner. Then Ciel and Lizzy watch as Aiko and Jaz stand in front of the door, ready to leave._

_"Thank you for having us today Mr. Phantomhive." Aiko bows to Ciel's father, who smiles._

_"You are very welcome my dear."_

_"And thanks for being so much fun Ciel and Lizzy." Aiko smiles at them. "I hope we can play again some day."_

_"Bye." Ciel smiles._

_"Bu-bye!" Lizzy shouts. Aiko giggles and waves back. Jaz waves shyly, then walks out with his parents. The last to walk out the doors is Aiko, who turns back as the doors close to give Ciel one last smile..._

"Is something wrong young master?" Ciel blinks. Once he and Jaz had finished their game he went to his room to finish some paperwork. before dinner. but after he had finished Ciel had drifted off in a memory.

"Its nothing." Ciel sighs.

"I'm curious. Have you met either of your guests before?"

"Why would you ask?"

"The way you act, it makes me think you know them from somewhere."

"Well, i met them once before, when i was still a small child. my father was entertaining their parents, so Lizzy and I entertained them." Ciel looks down at the papers. "Back then, Aiko was different. She was far happier. she was never weak though."

"Oh?"

"No, she was very strong, and very defiant towards her mother and towards tradition. She always refused to act like a proper lady." he smirks. "I was honestly surprised that she actually wore dresses with the way she acted."

"You sound as if you're a bit taken by her."

"No." Ciel frowns. "She was different, thats all. Most women are not like her. The closest person I could compare her to would be my aunt frances... but even she isn't quite close enough."

"I see." Ciel sighs.

"She's far too complicated to explain."

"Young master, if I may ask, what is it that makes her be in the same class as yourself?"

"Her family... They have two things going for them. One is that her father, and Jaz's mother, are second cousins of the queen. Then, Aiko's family has a business. they are known as the flowers of England."

"Really?"

"Yes. They own a very special business. They grow plants, and these plants sell so well that not a single one has ever wilted in a store. Aiko in particular is known as the Rose of england."

"Why is that?"

"Besides being known for extreme beauty and elegance, her personality is that of a rose. On the surface you see someone who is sweet, desireable even. But when you reach for her, when you get to know her, you find the thorns. Anyone who tried to be close to Aiko ended up in a hospital or a grave."

"What would happen to them?"

"No one knows. Not even the family claims to know. The only person that has ever gotten away with being close to Aiko would be Jaz. All other guys, even girls who wanted to merely be her friend, they all would mysteriously be injured or killed, and those who survived never remembered what happened to them when the injuries occured."

"My."

"When her family was killed, and she disappeared, all the plants her family had taken care of suddenly died. it was a very big problem for England."

"And she disappeared only a year before yourself."

"yes. i remember that day. I woke up and went downstairs, and the boquet of lilies and tulips my father had bought for my mother were on the ground, dead. I didn't understand what had happened. I had gone with my father and bought the flowers with him. It was strange."

"Perhaps there was something darker involved with the family."

"Perhaps..."

Come dinner time Aiko still hasn't left her room. Ciel is about to order Sebastian to go get Aiko when Alex walks in. He bows.

"I'm sorry to say that my mistress will not be joining you for dinner tonight."

"Why not?" Ciel frowns.

"It seems she is very upset. I have tried to convince her to come down, but she refuses to leave her room. I am sorry." Alex walks out, then heads up to Aiko's room. He walks in and sees Aiko sitting on her bed, staring out the window. "My lady..."

"hmm?" Aiko looks back at Alex, then sighs and returns to staring out the window. "Is there something you want Alex?"

"I just came to check on you my lady." Aiko looks down, then shakes her head.

"Alex, I actually wish I could die."

"Why?"

"So I could get this over with. So i don't have to spend 10 years wasting my time."

"In that case, I feel the same way." He smirks, but then ducks to avoid a pillow that was thrown at his head.

"you're annoying." Aiko glares at him.

"I'm sorry."

"No you aren't. You enjoy making me upset."

"You enjoy making me upset."

"I suppose we're two of a kind then." She grumbles. Alex walks over.

"My lady, you really should eat something. You may be immortal, but your health can still be affected. and neither of us want you to be sick."

"I don't want to eat right now."

"Aiko..."

"I don't want to eat!" She sighs angrily. "I'm just going to get some sleep." Alex sighs.

"Alright. I'll wake you in the morning for breakfast." he walks out. Aiko continues to stare out the window until she falls asleep...

_"Aiko, come here." Jaz is standing outside Aiko's cell door. Aiko stands shakily. "So much blood... What did they do to you?" she shakes her head. "Alright, well, whatever it is, they're being punished for it now." He smiles. Aiko walks up to the bars and reaches out. Jaz grabs her hands, and the two smile at each other._

_"Jaz..." Aiko's smile suddenly disappears. "What did you do?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Who were you talking to? whats going on? What did you do?"_

_"I..." Aiko suddenly lets go of Jaz and jumps back. _

_"They're all dead now, my master." _

_"Jaz... what did you do?"_

_"Aiko..." Jaz smiles at Aiko. "I just gave us our freedom. Please, don't be upset with me."_

_"Yes. He sold his soul to help you." Aiko growls._

_"You smell disgusting, demon." He smirks. "Jaz! You're such an idiot! Why did you do this!?"_

_"Aiko, they were torturing you. I couldnt..."_

_"you're a fool Jazmik." The demon unlocks Aiko's cell. She doesn't come out until he backs away a few steps. Then she walks out and stands on the other side of Jaz, who is upset still because of her reaction. _

_"Aiko..." Jaz reaches to grab Aiko's hand, but she pulls away._

_"Don't touch me." she growls. "I only barely prefer you to that thing..." Aiko then notices the mark on Jaz's neck, and she becomes more disgusted. Jaz sighs._

_"Alright, then we should just return home." He looks at the demon. "Whats your name demon?"_

_"Whatever you desire my young master."_

_"I'd like to call you Alexander than. Or, maybe just Alex for short."_

_"If you wish."_

_"Also, you can't look like that every day. Change your appearance. Perhaps a butler or something so you can stay close and no one will question you."_

_"Of course." Alex bows, and his form changes to that of a butlers. He then takes the two out of the dungeons and they return to their homes, which are in disrepair but haven't been touched by humans since the day they were taken away..._

"My lady, good morning." Aiko opens hey eyes then looks over at Alex, who is pouring some tea. "I thought I'd wake you a bit earlier so that you might go for a walk outside. It seemed to be a favorite part of your morning before."

"Yes..." Aiko sits up and takes the cup she's handed. She sips the tea, it was mint, very fresh. "Did you take the leaves for this tea from my greenhouse?"

"Yes."

"Did you trim the plant properly?"

"Properly?" aiko frowns, then shakes her head.

"I suppose I've never taught anyone else how to properly care for the plants." She sighs. "When we return home remind me to show you what to do."

"Yes my lady."

"Those plants must be in such desperation after this long of a time. How have they been surviving?"

"I've been watering and triming them."

"As I thought, they must be in desperation." Alex frowns.

"My lady, why do you think I can't properly care for plants?"

"Not our plants. I have my family name to protect. And if you don't care for the plants in a particular way they won't be up to the standard my family has set."

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize."

"Not that I expected you to." She sets the cup down. Alex sets some clothes on her bed.

"I'll be waiting outside your door." He walks out, and Aiko gets dressed. She then walks over to a mirror and brushes her hair in front of it. Then she heads out of her room. Alex follows her downstairs and outside. While she walks Alex stands back and watches her. When Aiko is far away she looks back. She sees Alex is still standing backby the front doors. It reminds her of what happened after Alex had taken her and Jaz home...

_"Aiko, I was ordered to make sure you were ready to go present yourself to the queen."_

_"Don't touch me!" Aiko growls. She was in a bathroom, refusing to get undressed and into the water. Alex is standing in front of the door, Aiko's only escape. He sighs._

_"If I leave will you wash up?"_

_"I don't want to see the queen."_

_"Fine then. I'll just have to force you into the bath." Aiko squeaks in fear. Alex walks out to grab her, but she ducks under his arms and runs for the door. Alex spins around and catches her._

_"Let go!"_

_"How did you get such speed? and strength?"_

_"Let go!" Aiko fights to get free of Alex. However, she is no match. Alex manages to force her out of her clothes, though he decides not to take off her underwear so she wouldn't be completely embarrassed. He then sighs and looks at the blood on the clothes._

_"I suppose he'll want me to get some new clothes for you two." Alex shakes his head, then tosses the clothes aside. He looks at his hand and realizes some blood is still on his hands. He licks it off, then blinks, surprised. He smirks and looks at Aiko who is grumbling about how the water is too hot, and how she is going to kill Jaz later. "Can I leave you to scrub yourself? Or do you need assistance?"_

_"Get out." She throws a sponge and it hits Alex's face. He frowns, then glares at Aiko._

_"Little brat!" Aiko squeaks and ducks under the water to avoid Alex. The two then get in a fight that results in Alex being exhausted, and Aiko being cleaned and exhausted. Both are soaked._

_"I-I hate you." Aiko glares at Alex._

_"I know." He smirks at her. "Now come with me and we'll make you a dress real quick." Aiko grabs a towel and wraps it around herself, then follows Alex out of the bathroom. He dresses her almost instantly in an extremely frilly pink dress. She cringes._

_"what is this? are you insane!?"_

_"What?" He frowns. She sighs angrily._

_"I am not going to wear this! it's hideous! for one, i don't like pink! nor do I like frills! This is horrible!" Alex sighs angrily. He tries again. Aiko looks down at her slim red dress with a black silk ribbon tied around her waist, and a black rose on her shoulder. As well, she has elbow-length white gloves, and her hair is up in a loose bun._

_"Better?"_

_"I suppose." Aiko sighs, then glares at Alex. "I still hate you." He smirks._

_"I know..."_

Aiko's thoughts drift back to the present when she trips. "ow!"

"My lady!" Alex runs over. Aiko stands up, then looks down and is surprised.

"Finni?" Aiko kneels next to Finni and lightly shakes him. "Finni, are you okay?" His eyes open and he yawns, then looks at Aiko.

"Oh, miss Aiko. what are you doing out here so late?"

"Late? Finni, its the morning."

"Morning..." He frowns, then jumps to his feet, surprising Aiko. "Oh no! The young master!"

"Finni, whats wrong?" Finni runs inside. Aiko sighs, then she and Alex follow. When Finni runs into Ciel's room he yelps.

"The young master! He's gone?"

"Finni, don't..." Sebastian walks in, then frowns. "My, this is bad."

"I was attacked when I was walking around. I thought I heard something. I knew I wasn't going to win because I didn't have anything to throw and they weren't close enough for hand to hand and so i was going to run inside and tell Mr. Sebastian but everything went black."

"What?" aiko frowns, then sighs. "The fool got himself kidnapped. Wonderful." Just then an arrow breaks through the window and hits the wall next to them. Sebastian takes a note thats attached and reads it, then sighs.

"This isn't good." Sebastian sighs. Aiko snatches the note then quickly reads it over.

"No, that isn't."

"What?" Finni frowns.

"Ciel has been kidnapped, and they're keeping him out cold. They're doing that so he can't yell or escape." Aiko looks at Sebastian. That may be the reason they're using, but it had a side effect that is very problematic.

"Well then, Finni I want you to tell Bardroy and Mey-rin the situation, and I'll be back shortly." Finni nods and runs. Sebastians about to leave when Aiko grabs his wrist.

"Hold it. You're not going to do so well on your own." Aiko smirks. "Besides, I'm sure you'd enjoy our company." Sebastian frowns, then smiles, a plan forming in his mind.

"I suppose that help would be good..."

"Are you sure you want to be a part of this?"

"Of course I'm sure." Alex closes Aiko's curtains. Earlier she had gone to the city with Sebastian and visited a few of the biggest shops in London. Aiko there clearly stated who she was and even visited a store where she bought a boquet of her own roses and passed them out to all the little girls she saw. Along with all of this she mentioned she was a close friend of Ciel's, and is staying at his mansion as a friendly visit. They expect the kidnappers will get greedy, since part of their demand for Ciel was a large amount of money, and would likely attempt to kidnap Aiko as well.

"Then give the order." Aiko sighs. She holds her hand up, then shuts her eyes.

"Alex, I order you, take Sebastian and, after I've been kidnapped, follow my kidnappers, and rescue both ciel and myself."

"Yes my lady." Alex's eyes flash pink, and he smirks. Aiko opens her eyes and looks at him.

"Alex."

"Yes?"

"Understand, Ciel is your priority, not me. He is to be returned to Sebastian, alive."

"Yes my lady." Aiko shuts her eyes and curls up on her side. Alex stands, grabs his candles. he walks over to the window, looking outside, then walks away, leaving the room. Aiko sighs.

"Here goes nothing..." she tries to fall asleep, waiting for the kidnappers to come...

"They just grabbed her." Alex and Sebastian are on the roof. Alex can't help but be irritated as he watches his young mistress be carried away, knocked out by some unknown drug.

"Alright. Lets go." The two run after the kidnappers, following them for an hour to their hideout. Then Sebastian sighs.

"What?" Alex looks at Sebastian.

"This is ridiculous. I know exactly who the kidnapper is."

"who?"

_Aiko looks around a corner, then sighs. She takes in a deep breath, then walks around the corner and up to Alex, who is waiting outside a door for Jaz to finish a meeting._

_"Alex."_

_"yes?" Alex looks at Aiko. She looks away, takes in a deep breath, then looks back at him._

_"I want to frm a contract." He smiles._

_"You do? And what would you ask of me?"_

_"First, you must break your contract with Jaz."_

_"Well I..."_

_"But, you must then finish your end of the contract. Once you do, you will leave him, his soul untouched, then come and serve me for 10 years, or until I die."_

_"Your death? why bring up such a thing?"_

_"Who knows what will happen. 10 years, plus however long it takes to fullfill Jaz's requests, that is a long enough time for something to change."_

_"I suppose it is."_

_"Will you form a contract with me then?" Alex grabs Aiko's chin and leans in close._

_"I've been waiting for you to ask." Aiko cringes. She had a feeling she would regret this, but if her plan worked then everything should be alright in the end..._

"hmm..." Aiko opens her eyes. She's looking up at a brick cieling, and the first thing she thinks is that she's back in her old cell, a dull ache in her arm. She sits up, looking around, and everything comes back to her. She sighs, then frowns. "How am I awake?" Aiko looks around, and to her surprise she finds Ciel in a cell across from hers. "Ciel!" She grabs the bars and looks into the cell, but she sees that Ciel is out.

"Oh, you seem to have quite a resistance to the drug." Aiko frowns and looks down the hallway. She sees an unfamiliar chinese man and woman walking over.

"Who are you? and why did you kidnap us?"

"Me? No, i'm just helping the kidnappers. You see, i'm very bored right now, and they came with a request. I thought it'd be a fun little game. And the earl does like games."

"You still didn't answer my first question."

"What was it again?"

"who are you?"

"Lau. Nice to meet you."

"Can't say the same to you." Aiko smirks. "Wanna do me a favor and open this door?"

"No."

"How mean." She ducks just before the woman can stick a needle in her neck, then jumps back before the needle can be stuck in anywhere else. "Interesting."

"I've had enough of needles. I'd rather not get stuck. However, i am interested in learning about who wanted Ciel and I taken so badly."

"It was some nobles." Lau waves his hand. "Baron Clien I believe."

"you believe?"

"Well, i know, but then again, perhaps my memory is faulty."

"Faulty or not, i'll take that." She smirks. "Alex, I order you, bring Sebastian, and rescue Ciel and I, now." she shuts her eyes, then waits until she hears the sound of her cell door opening. Then she opens her eyes to see Alex smiling at her, and Sebastian glaring at a cowering Lau.

"I can't believe you're behind this. what were you thinking!? what if you hurt the young master?!"

"Does he know them?" Aiko frowns as she walks out of the cell.

"Apparently they're aquaintences of Ciel's."

"I see. How annoying." Aiko sighs. She grabs the keys from Alex's hand and opens Ciel's door. Then she walks in and gently shakes him. "Ciel, hey, wake up." After a few moments Ciel opens his eyes.

"Aiko?" She smiles.

"Yes. You went and got yourself kidnapped, you fool. Come on." She helps Ciel stand, though he takes a few moments to regain his senses. Then they walk out. Sebastian sighs and smiles at Ciel.

"Good to see you my young master. I am sorry that I wasn't more diligent."

"Who is behind this?" Sebastian steps aside, revealing Lau. "Of course." Ciel sighs angrily. "Lau!"

"Earl, good to see you awake."

"What is the meaning of this!?"

"It was a request. I'm merely helping out Baron Clien."

"I see." Ciel shakes his head. "Sebastian, just take me home."

"Yes my lord." Sebastian picks up Ciel. Aiko giggles a little, until she's picked up by Alex bridal style.

"Well my lady, its time we went back as well."

"A-Alex!" Aiko blushes. "What are you doing?! I'm in my nightgown! put me down! You're such an irritant!" Aiko growls.

"I'll deal with you later Lau." Sebastian and Ciel leave, and Aiko and Alex follow. Aiko glares at Alex's shoulder, annoyed he was holding her like this.

"My lady, are you upset about something?"

"Shut up." Aiko mumbles.

"Perhaps we should travel like this more. It may entice you to act more like a lady."

"I act like a lady!" She glares up at Alex's face. He smirks.

"I think that is debatable."

"Shut up already." Aiko growls.

"As you wish, my Lady."

"Alex!" He laughs.

"I swear, I'm going to smack you when we get back." Aiko mumbles. And true to her word, the moment they arrive back at the mansion, and Aiko is set down, she slaps Alex. He holds his cheek. "I hate you." she growls.

"I know." he smirks. She then heads back to her room, alex right behind her. When she walks in she spins around and slams the door shut. Alex sighs, then smirks.

"I hate him." Aiko growls as she gets dressed. "I swear i'm going to get my revenge on him one of these days." She sighs, then blushes, thinking about being held like that in her nightgown while Alex was running. "I hate him." She mumbles as she brushes her hair. then she walks out of her room and downstairs for something to eat...

"Aiko, you know we're heading back home tomorrow. Would you like to ride with Jaz?"

"No." Aiko is brushing her hair. She had gotten covered in mud after trying to teach Finni a trick to trimming plants, and had to take a bath. She would leave her hair a mess, but Lizzy had come over with her mother, and Aiko needed to keep a clean appearance in front of her. "Remember, if she tries to do some to you let me know. I won't let my servants be bullied by that irritating woman."

"Yes my lady." Aiko winces as she tries to brush the back of her hair. "Here." Before Aiko can protest Alex grabs the brush and starts brushing her hair.

"A-alex!"

"It's easier if I do it for you." Aiko sighs, but decides not to protest. Alex is gentle with her hair. When he finishes she holds a bottle up to him. "what's that?"

"It's made from my special rose, and essence. I always put it in my hair."

"I see." Alex takes the bottle, then sprays the liquid a few times onto Aiko's hair, then brushes it a few more times. "there you go."

"thank you." Aiko takes the brush and bottle back, then sighs. She slips on her shoes, then Alex follows her out into the hallway, and down to the dinning room where lunch is almost ready to be served. Alex opens the door, and Aiko walks in.

"Aiko?" Lizzy blinks. Niether Lizzy nor her mother knew Aiko was there. She smiles.

"Hello Lizzy. It's good to see you again. It's been a long while, hasn't it?"

"Yes!" Lizzy runs over and hugs Aiko, who laughs and hugs back. "How are you? It's been such a long time!"

"I know. I've missed spending time with you." The two hold hands and smile.

"Elizibeth!" Lizzy winces. The two let go and look at Frances as she walks over. Aiko then finds herself under inspection. Frances circles her. "Why are you in pants? no dress?"

"No. I don't wear dresses." Aiko steps back, not wanting to be studied.

"hmm." Frances then turns and looks at Alex. She frowns. "You look indecent. And your hair. You're as bad as Ciel's butler." She goes to 'fix' Alex's hair, when Aiko steps in front of Alex.

"Lady Midford, I request you keep your dirty hands off of my butler."

"Dirty?"

"Yes. Your hands are filthy, and I do not want you touching my butler. As well, even when your hands are clean I do not want you touching my servants. They will be as I see fit, and thus you have no right to change them." Frances glares at Aiko, who smirks at her.

"Fine." Frances returns to her seat. Lizzy is surprised, and so is Ciel. Both expected Aiko to be smacked or something.

"Oh Aiko!" Lizzy giggles. "You know, you must come by and visit! Or perhaps I shall visit you! Doesn't that sound wonderful?"

"Yes." Aiko smiles. "Simply wonderful."

"Then we must!"

"If you wish. I have no objections, and at the moment my schedule is clear." The two sit down across from each other. Ciel smiles, watching the girls chat and giggle. When Jaz comes downstairs Frances smiles. She always prefered Jaz to Aiko. Jaz sits closer to Frances than the others. Finally lunch is served. Once its over Ciel, Aiko, and Lizzy go upstairs and start to play a game. While they play Lizzy smiles at Aiko.

"Aiko, when is your birthday?"

"My birthday?" Aiko blinks, trying to remember. She smiles. "Well, my birthday is coming up fairly soon I suppose. it's about a month before Ciel's."

"Really? so soon?" Lizzy smiles. "We must hold a party!"

"No." Aiko smiles. "Thats alright. I think I'll be fine without that. I'm not really up to any big parties right now. I'm just lately getting comfortable with my life again."

"Oh, that reminds me. When you were gone, what happened?"

"What?" Aiko frowns. "Uh, well, i..." She looks down. "I'd rather not talk about it Lizzy. I'm sorry."

"But..." Lizzy sighs, then smiles. "alright, i understand. Some things people don't want to talk about."

"I'm sorry your curiosity won't be satisfied." Aiko moves her piece.

"Aiko, are you leaving tomorrow?"

"yes, i am."

"Well then, tonight I'll have Sebastian cook something special."

"Alright..."

"You stood up well to lady midford." Alex closes Aiko's curtains. It was late, and Aiko had just been stuffed by a fancy dinner. She was ready for sleep.

"It's just holding your ground with her. She's very... particular. So you must be particular back without being totally rude and you can win."

"It seems your the only person who knows this."

"Yes, well, i'm one of the few people who aren't afraid of her." Aiko falls onto her bed.

"You should change into your nightgown before you go to sleep."

"I don't want to." Aiko groans. She sits up, then sighs. Alex smiles.

"Well, its important that you do." He grabs Aiko's bag and pulls out a nightgown. "Here you go."

"Don't go through my bag." Aiko blushes and takes the outfit. "alright, get out."

"Alright. I'll see you in the morning my lady. And I'll have the carriages ready for our departure after breakfast."

"Alright." As Alex heads for the door Aiko looks at her gloved hands. "Alex, don't confuse my actions these past few days with surrender. I still plan to escape this contract, and i still hate you." Alex smirks as he walks out of the room.

"I know..."


	3. Chapter 3

"Thank you for your hospitality." Aiko and Ciel are standing outside. Sebastian is loading Jaz's bags into his carriage, and Alex is waiting for Aiko at her carriage.

"it was nothing." The two stare into the others eyes for a few moments, exchanging looks of sympathy, and of challenge. "Perhaps we can play some more games soon." Ciel smirks.

"Perhaps." Aiko smirks back. "I'll wait for you to make the first move." Aiko then leans down and kisses Ciel's forhead, making him blush. She winks at him. "Goodbye Ciel."

"B-bye..." Ciel mutters as he wipes his forhead. Aiko walks to the carriage and gets in. Alex then gets in with her, and the driver pulls away. Aiko looks out her window, her mind drifting away. Alex watches her, thinking about the next ten years, and his prize once that time was up.

"Alex."

"yes?"

"When Lizzy tries to organize a day for us to spend together, try to steer the day away from her house."

"why?" Aiko sighs.

"Her brother..."

"Her brother?"

"Yes, edward, he's..." She shakes her head. "He's annoying, to say the least."

"What does he do?"

"If i tell you then for amusement you'll arrange for me to go over there."

"I may do that anyways." Aiko sighs.

"You're an irritant."

Aiko sighs as she goes over paperwork. She had just woken up and eaten breakfast, and already she was swamped with work.

"My lady, there is a visitor here for you."

"What?" Aiko looks up. Alex opens the door to her study and in walks someone that makes Aiko smile. "Undertaker!"

"Hello my dear. It's been quite a while, hasn't it?" Aiko abandons her papers and practically tackles the Undertaker. "My, you're affectionate."

"I've missed you!" She giggles. "Do you have any stories for me?"

"Perhaps, but you must come back to my shop for them. You can even relax in one of my custom made coffins while I tell them!"

"Sounds wonderful!" Aiko smiles. "Then, if you won't tell me stories, what brought you here?"

"Yesterday Jaz came to my shop. Still such an upsetting boy, isn't he? And he gave me these instructions." He hands Aiko a paper. she reads it, then frowns.

"Alex, go find Jaz. He's trying to kill himself. the idiot."

"What?" Alex frowns.

"Go find Jaz. If he's alive then make sure he can't kill himself, and find someone to watch over him. If he's dead... if he is dead then we will take him to the undertakers shop."

"Yes my lady." Alex bows, then leaves. Aiko sighs.

"Tell me, why would he do such a thing?"

"It's complicated..." Aiko looks at the paper, then hands it back to the undertaker. She walks back to her desk and sits down. He sits on the edge of it and leans down.

"Why don't you explain? we have time." Aiko looks at the undertaker, then nods.

"I suppose I've been cruel to you. I haven't stopped by to tell you what happened to us."

"Yes. I've had your coffins ready for quite some time now."

"Well, we were kidnapped. And..." Aiko sighs. She summarizes everything that has happened as best as she can, even up to when she fell for Alex's plan, and had the first part of her contract with him fullfilled.

"I see. Thats a lot for a young lady like yourself. So in ten years I should have your coffin ready." Aiko smiles.

"yes. But you should make it a safety coffin. I suppose anything can happen during that time. and if I find a way out of the contract, i'm afraid i won't be in need of your coffin."

"Now that would be a disaster. To not need my coffin, i'd be very upset."

"I know. it wasn't my choice." Alex walks in, and the two look at him.

"He tried to shoot himself."

"the idiot." Aiko sighs. "I take it he's alive."

"Yes. apparently he doesn't know how to handle a gun." Aiko laughs.

"Of course he doesn't! he's such a coward he never learned!"

"Well then, it seems my coffin wont be needed."

"Not now at least." The undertaker stands, and so does Aiko. she hugs him.

"When should I expect your visit?"

"Soon." Aiko smiles. "I'm looking forward to the stories. You owe me four years worth." The Undertaker laughs as he leaves.

"I'll have a coffin ready for you." Alex shows him out, then returns to the study.

"You know that man?"

"Of course." Aiko smiles as she returns to her paperwork. "He was a family friend. When I was little he would visit and tell me stories all the time. Then after his visits with us he would always have to rush off and go to the phantomhives, or return to his shop."

"The Phantomhives?"

"Yes. He was close to Ciel's father, and often helped him. There was a whole group of them."

"Really."

"Yes. In fact, i snuck into a meeting of theirs once." Aiko giggles as she recalls the memory.

_"Do you have to go?" A six year old Aiko frowns as she walks with the Undertaker back to his carriage._

_"Yes, I'm afraid thats it for our stories today."_

_"But why must you rush to the Phantomhives? You're my friend! you musn't go!"_

_"I'm sorry little one." he smiles and ruffles her hair. "I will be back tomorrow." She sighs._

_"If you must leave, then i can't stop you."_

_"Oh, Undertaker!" He stops as Aiko's father walks up to him. When they finish talking the Undertaker looks back at Aiko, only to find her missing._

_"Well, looks like she's an escape artist." He laughs and heads to his carriage. When he arrives at the Phantomhives he takes the coffin he brought inside with him. It's set down leaning on a wall._

_"Undertaker, I'm glad you could come."_

_"Always a pleasure."_

_"Care for a game of pool? We were just about to start."_

_"No, I think I'll stand back and watch." He leans back on his coffin. After a while knocking is heard coming from the coffin, and everyone stops. "Oh, a guest!" Undertaker smiles._

_"Undertaker." one of the men frowns. "Who did you bring?"_

_"I haven't a clue!" He opens the coffin, and Aiko takes in a deep breath._

_"Don't squish the coffin when I'm in here! I can't breath if its closed!" She angrily looks up at the Undertaker, who laughs._

_"You're a stowaway! I could have kept that coffin shut!"_

_"No! then you wouldn't have anyone to tell stories to! or to eat those treats with! you'd be so lonesome!"_

_"I suppose I would."_

_"Undertaker, who is this girl?" Vincent stands. Aiko looks around. she had figured out who most everyone was by listening to them talk, and was a bit surprised that she was here. She was also surprised at the things she heard._

_"This is Aiko Setrous, daughter of MarquessSetrous."_

_"Setrous?"_

_"What are you doing here?"_

_"The little spy..." Aiko frowns, the tone of conversation going somewhere she knew wasn't good for her. She hides behind Undertaker, clinging to his cloak._

_"I'm no spy!"_

_"I doubt she could be a spy." Vincent smiles. "Aiko, why were you in the coffin?"_

_"Undertaker was leaving, and I didn't want him to go. But I couldn't stop him, so I thought I could go with him and listen to more stories."_

_"hahahaha!" Undertaker laughs. "You're a cute little girl! I guess we'll have plenty of time for stories!"_

_"She can't stay here."_

_"Why not?" Vincent smiles. "She's already heard a lot. she might as well stay to hear what she came to hear." He looks at Tanaka. "Would you send a message to her parents? let them know she wanted to go on an adventure, and she'll be returned home later. But inform them she is with Undertaker, not that she is with us."_

_"Of course." Tanaka leaves and Aiko smiles._

_"Thank you Mr. Phantomhive!" She giggles, then pulls on Undertakers cloak. "Undertaker, could you lay the coffin down?"_

_"Of course!" he laughs and lies the coffin on some chairs. He then sets Aiko in it. She giggles as he pulls up a chair and begins to tell her a fantastical story about a soul that didn't want to give itself up. Vincent smiles as he takes his turn at the pool table._

_"Are you sure this is a good idea?"_

_"Of course." Vincent hits a ball into a pocket. "Her family may not be a part of this world now, but look at her. And think about the rumors about her. its hard to imagine she won't become a part of this." He hits another ball, this time it misses. "Perhaps she can be an example for Ciel."_

_"Her?"_

_"She has all the characteristics that he will need." Vincent looks over at Aiko who is enraptured by Undertaker's story. "She's going to be pulled into the darkness whether or not she wants to be..._

"I actually attended a few of those meetings in that way. I'd have been a part of more, but he began checking his coffins at my parents request. so i had to be sneakier."

"I see." Alex smirks, then frowns. "My lady, i've heard those rumors before."

"What rumors?"

"About those who would get close to you..."

"Oh, those rumors." Aiko looks down, then sighs. "Yes, I remember those events..."

"what happened?" She growls.

"It was my father. my foolish father." Aiko looks up at the cieling. "Alex, weren't you curious as to why I didn't react with more fear when I saw you for the first time?"

"Yes."

"Its because my father was a fool. I was his only child, and i came after years of failure at having children. so my father, when i was very young, summoned a demon. he promised him his soul at the end of his life so long as the demon kept away everyone from me that my father didn't approve of. This demon often stayed out of sight, and he never protected anyone but me. but, when we were attacked, my father died before i did, so he no longer cared to protect me. my father had his soul eaten, and because of how things played out so did my mother, and Jaz's parents."

"How do you know that?"

"Because when Jaz and I returned, while we were out, Undertaker left me a note where he informed me."

"What?" Aiko smirks.

"Oh, yes, i suppose I should tell you that Undertaker is an ex-reaper."

"What?"

"Yes. his stories are often about souls that he collected, or adventures he had when he was younger."

"I see." Alex sighs. "You seem to have been fated to this life."

"Yes." Aiko shakes her head. "It does seem that way..."

"Why do we need buckets and bandages?" Alex frowns. Aiko sighs as she walks into the greenhouse.

"It's important." She walks up to a tree where one of the young branches has begun to whither. Aiko takes the knife she brought and carefully pulls it down, cutting off the dead branch. "You see, we have a particular way of pruning plants. it takes longer, but its far more worthwhile. We cut along the natural curves and feel of each plant, then..." she puts the dead branch in a bucket, then takes the bandages and wraps the tree. "you wrap the plant to help with healing. if its a large cut, or you accidentally do some more severe damage, an important thing for the plant is to put some sap over the injury."

"Interesting..." Alex sighs. he wasn't extremely interested int this. he would have to hire a gardener to do this job.

"I hate gardening myself."

"Really?"

"Yes..." Aiko cuts off a dead leaf from a flower and wraps a thing piece of fabric around it. "I always hated it. but i have my family name to keep up." they take care of every plant, then aiko grabs a watering can. she fills it up with water, then pulls open a hidden door under a table. she reaches up and pulls out a small vial. She pours a few drops into the water. "This is the family recipe. it goes into the water each plant gets. only a few drops for a full can."

"whats the recipe?"

"i'll show you how to make it later."

"why not just tell me?"

"The recipe is never spoken out loud. ever." Aiko waters each plant. When she finishes she sighs. "Alright, we're done with these."

"This can't be all of your plants."

"Of course not. but this is where we do our tests, and we have one of every plant at least, more of some. We have a large amount of white roses."

"Why?"

"two people. the queen regularly orders a large amount of white rose boquets. and the Phantomhives order live roses when theirs die."

"Phantomhives?"

"yes. my family was far more involved with the phantomhives than the public, or even than many noble families, ever realized."

"Really?"

"Why must you doubt whatever i say?" Aiko sighs. "Yes. the queen and the phantomhives order their plants directly from my family. of course, they'll go to the store to buy them now and then, but big or important orders are taken directly from our personal greenhouse or garden."

"Interesting." Aiko nods. The two walk out of the greenhouse, then they walk around the garden. Finally they stop at a particular bush that didn't have a single bloom on it. "what is this plant?"

"This is a very special plant. that spray you used on my hair, it comes from this rose."

"What is it so special?"

"Its a unique type of fall and winter rose. my parents discovered it on my birthday."

"Really?"

"Yes. funny thing, they discovered it growing in my room. they set me down for a nap in my new room after i was born, and when they came back to check on me this rose had grown up the side of my crib."

"Interesting."

"You need a larger vocabulary." Aiko sighs. "this rose is very particular to me. we have the one bush of it."

"Why only one bush?"

"we can't get more to grow." Aiko sighs. "If we could we would. So very few people know about this flower."

"Who does know about it?"

"Well, of course us, Jaz, undertaker, and Ciel's parents used to know."

"Is that all?"

"We never even told the queen because if she made a request for the flowers we could never supply them to her."

"What do they look like?" Aiko smiles. She heads inside, then upstairs to her bedroom. Alex follows. When they walk in she opens a drawr in her dresser and pulls out a flower in a resin globe. it was a rose where half the petals were white with red swirls along it, and the other half were the same, but reversed colors. "thats a remarkable flower." Aiko hesitates, then holds it out to Alex. he takes it, looking it over carefully.

"Yes. thats the one that grew in my room. after my parents got the seeds and started growing the bush they did this so that if nothing else we could have this flower left." Aiko takes the flower back and sets it back in the drawr. she closes it.

"I..." she sighs, then shakes her head. "Alex, I'm going to take a nap."

"That probably isn't su..."

"I need a nap. I need to rest a bit. alright?" Aiko looks at Alex. "Please, just go." Aiko walks to her bed and lies down. Alex sighs and starts walking out. "And Alex..."

"yes?" Alex looks back at her.

"I think its time we hired some more servants. you know what we would need. and, if you can out do Ciel..." She smirks.

"Yes my lady." Alex walks out, leaving Aiko to rest...

"Sneaking out. what a trouble maker." Aiko smiles as she munches on one of Undertakers treats.

"Isn't that what you always loved about me?"

"Of course!" He laughs. Aiko looks around. He opens a coffin. "This one is the one i made for you. I even made it a bit bigger incase you showed up and it turned out you had grown before you died. It's got those cushions i knew you liked."

"Wonderful." Aiko lies in the coffin. Undertaker laughs.

"You've never been afraid to get in one of those. even sneaking into them. I wondered what would happen to a girl like you, one who seemed to enjoy coffins as much as myself."

"Well, now we know." Aiko munches on another treat. "So do you have any fun stories for me?"

"Of course. I even have a few from these past few years that might interest you." He pulls up a chair next to Aiko and begins telling her about a few of the things that have been happening. About Ciel and what he's managed to do, and about some of the guests that have visited the shop. When he finishes he laughs. "such interesting things have happened!" He looks at Aiko, expecting some response. Instead he finds her asleep. He smiles. "Ahh, so tired. Alright, I'll let you sleep a bit." He grabs a sheet and places it over Aiko like a blanket. Then he starts working on some experiments.

"Undertaker!" Ciel walks in. "I need some information about some..." he stops when he sees what he thinks is Aiko. He walks over to the coffin, then frowns. "What is..."

"Not so loud young earl. This little girl is sleeping. She fell asleep while i was telling her some stories. teehee." Sebastian walks over and smirks.

"What brought her here?"

"She came for some story time. And while I told her my stories she was in this coffin. it was made for the young lady back when she disappeared. but i gave it some extra room incase she grew, so now it fits her perfectly."

"Anyways..." Ciel sighs, then looks at Undertaker. "We need some information. I just recieved a request for help on a certain case. I believe you recieved some young male clients, they had their hands chopped off, but the fingers were then also taken off and the palms were taken."

"Ahh, yes." Undertaker leads Ciel to a particular coffin. "This is the one you want. The others have already been put to bed."

"Is there anything else unusual about them?"

"No, nothing. but having that piece of them missing if very peculiar. And whats more, whoever did this took extra care with the left hand, but the right was slashed up. took some time to make those hands pretty again."

"Whats going on?" They look over to see Aiko sit up. She yawns. Sebastian, who is still standing next to Aiko's coffin, smiles.

"You seem to have fallen asleep in a coffin. We didn't mean to disturb you."

"Huh?" She looks at Sebastian, then jumps. "What are you doing here?"

"We came for information." Ciel says. Aiko looks at him, then sighs.

"Wonderful." She lies back down. Ciel sighs, then returns to discussing the body with Undertaker. Sebastian, however, leans down and taps Aiko's cheek. She opens her eyes, then glares at him.

"What?"

"Just making sure you are alive."

"Do that a bit further away then."

"Why should I do that?" Aiko growls.

"Don't be too mean to the young lady." Undertaker walks over and pats Sebastian's shoulder. "She needs her rest if she's falling asleep during my stories. She never has before."

"Thats right. go away." Aiko curls up the best she can on her side.

"I see. how long have you two known each other?"

"I was there the day the little girl was born."

"don't tell THAT story." Aiko groans.

"Yes, she was a cute little thing. I was called over because her mother had been ill, and the birth was already late. There was a doctor as well, but just in case something happened they wanted me there. When I got there I found the mother in extreme pain. But she soon gave birth to a tiny little baby girl. She was loud and excitable!"

"Please stop!" Aiko sits up, frowning. "I hate that story."

"Of course, when she was finally cleaned off her mother was too weak to hold her, and her father was all a fret about her mother, and so was the doctor, so I got to hold the little baby. It was funny being there at the beginning of a life. and of course when I held her she stopped crying. The little girl was so facinated by me. she just stared. so i told her a story, and she giggled. that made me giggle! and that made her giggle more! so this continued! it was quite a treat for me!"

"Enough!" Aiko hides under the sheet, blushing. That was a story she hated to hear.

"you were the cutest thing! I loved talking with you! all you ever did was stare at me like I was the most facinating thing you'd ever seen or heard!"

"You sound like you were adorable!" Sebastian pulls the sheet of Aiko. she slaps his hands, then closes the coffin on herself.

"Of course she loved to hide in coffins!" Sebastian goes to open the coffin.

"Touch the coffin i'll make you regret it."

"What was that?" Sebastian tries to open the coffin, but Aiko grabs the inside fabric and keeps it closed. For the next minute the two struggle with each other. Finally Ciel has enough.

"Sebastian! stop playing around! I got what we came for!"

"If you insist." Sebastian stops. He and Ciel start to leave.

"And of course, when she was younger one of my most favorite things was when she dressed up like a cat to play with the kittens that her family took in." Sebastian stops. "I even have pictures."

"Oh no..." Sebastian quickly walks up to the undertaker. Aiko practically jumps out of her coffin.

"Don't you dare..."

"Here they are!" Undertaker takes pictures out of his sleeve and shows them to Sebastian. Aiko blushes badly.

"Stop it! Don't show him those! Those pictures are private! why do you have those!?" Aiko tries to grab the pictures, but Sebastian snatches them away, looking them over.

"Calm down, they're just pictures."

"But, but, but..."

"So adorable." Sebastian sighs. Aiko growls.

"Give those back!" She tries to grab the pictures, but Sebastian holds them up out of her reach. After a minute of her fighting to get them back she finally snatches them out of his hands. "Don't touch these again." Aiko glares at Sebastian, then glares at Undertaker. "what did you do that for!? You're so mean to me!" she sighs.

"Mean? this is making me laugh!" Aiko hands the pictures back.

"Everything makes you laugh." Aiko mumbles.

"Well, we must be off." Ciel says, clearly irritated.

"Perhaps the young lady here could be of assistance." Undertaker says. "Why not take her along?"

"What?" Ciel frowns.

"She knows far more about this case than I do."

"What case?" Aiko frowns. "Are you spreading rumors about me?"

"Of course!" Aiko sighs.

"Fine." Ciel walks out, Sebastian following. Aiko walks to the door, then looks back. She smiles.

"Next time won't you tell me what you're working on?"

"Of course my lady, so long as you keep it a secret." Aiko nods, then heads out, following Ciel.

"So, what is this case?"

"Young men are having their hands cut off."

"Sounds... interesting." Aiko frowns. "is that all?"

"No." Aiko stretches, her arms reaching up towards the sky. "Their fingers were removed and left with the bodies, but the rest of the hand was taken by the killer." Aiko stops, completely frozen. Sebastian stops and looks at her, then Ciel does the same. Both are worried by the sudden look of shock on her face.

"Aiko? Is something wrong?"

"Aiko?" Aiko isn't hearing them. What she hears is a voice, one that haunts her. _You can hold their hands as along as you like... But they can never hold yours..._

"Aiko!" Sebastian places a hand on her shoulder. Aiko blinks, then pulls her arm down. She shakes her head.

"I-I'm sorry. I just..." She looks down. "Wh-what else?"

"What?"

"What else happened to the bodies?"

"The Undertaker mentioned that the left hands were cut off with care, but the right were done carelessly." Aiko cringes. "Is something the matter?"

"Its... I..." Aiko takes a few steps away from Sebastian. Then suddenly a young man runs into Aiko. The two fall down, and Aiko feels something being pressed into her hand. The man whispers into her ear with a bonechillingly familiar voice.

"A present, my dear..." As he quickly gets off and runs away Aiko catches a glimpse of his eyes beneath his hat and scarf, and the sight, combined with the voice, makes her lie there even after he's gone, horrified.

"Aiko?"

"Aiko? Are you okay? Sebastian!"

"Right." Sebastian runs after the man. Ciel kneels next to Aiko. He places a hand on her shoulder.

"Aiko, are you okay? did he hurt you?"

"Wh-what?" Aiko blinks, then looks at Ciel. "O-oh..." She sits up and is about to rub her head when she remembers there is something in her hand. She holds up the small, paper wrapped package.

"What's that?"

"H-he put it in my hand... th-thats why he ran i-into me..."

"Aiko, do you know what it is?"

"I..." She drops it. ciel frowns. "I d-don't want to touch it..." Ciel opens the paper, and is suprised to see a left hand without fingers.

"I'm sorry young master. He disappeared... Is that..."

"He put this in Aiko's hand. Sebastian! whoever that was, he's the killer!" Ciel pauses. "Aiko, do you know who that man is?"

"I..." Aiko hesitates, then nods. "But he's no man..."

The group are in a small cafe, drinking some tea and eating some pieces of cake Ciel bought. They were products from the Funtom company.

"Who is the killer Aiko?" Aiko stares at her tea, her mind floating back to her childhood.

"The killer... is a demon."

"Demon?" Sebastian frowns. "How do you know that?"

"Alex wasn't the first demon I met... When I was youger, like two, my father made a deal with a demon to watch over me basically. He was to get rid of everyone who tried to be a part of my life, but my father didn't approve of. Those kids who were killed or seriously hurt, that was the demons fault."

"So how do you know he's the killer?"

"Because... When I was about six, he started this horrifying habit... I clearly remember the first time..."

_Aiko is six, running outside with a young boy. The two are laughing._

_"See! Nothings happening! I'm fine!"_

_"I know but..." Aiko stops, looking sadly at the boy. "You should go, and not see me again. you're going to get killed."_

_"No. We can beat this curse on you." The boy grabs Aiko's hand, smiling. Aiko starts to smile back, but then the all too familiar face of a demon appears behind the boy. His throat is slit, and some blood is thrown onto Aiko. She lets go of his hand, wiping the blood off her face._

_"All of these boys are so enraptured by your beauty my dear..." The demon smirks at Aiko. "If only they would listen to you." He looks at the body on the ground, then smirks. "But perhaps you're the one who needs to learn a lesson." He takes the boys hands and, to Aiko's horror, rips them off. Then he pulls the fingers off the hands. "You always hold their left hand. So here..." He throws the left hand at Aiko. She catches it, and is in shock. She had never touched one of the dead bodies before. She had seen them die many times, enough to have already become immune to the sight of death, but never had she touched one. "You can hold their hands as long as you like. But they can never hold yours..."_

"What a horrifying experience to have gone through as a child."

"At that point I was numb to seeing them die... I had watched so many people die because of me... but to actually touch the body..." She shivers. "I have never gotten over that... And every time a boy would hold my hand he would do that to them. always tossing their left hand at me because thats the hand i always held..."

"So this demon is... Aiko, do you remember the boys who weren't killed, but were injured?"

"There weren't a lot. I remember everyone..."

"Perhaps these young men that are being killed are the boys that had survived the previous attacks on them."

"What are their names?"

"Joeseph Multon, Francais Vinton, Joshua Smith, and Vincent Trock."

"Yes... I remember all of them, they were all boys that had survived..."

"Can you name all the other boys?"

"Yes." Aiko is handed a paper and pen. She quickly writes five more names, then hands them to Ciel.

"Sebastian, find these men and take care of them."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian leaves. Aiko sighs, then looks at Ciel.

"Ciel, I don't know what this demon wants. His contract with my father is long over."

"Perhaps what he wanted all this time isn't what your father would allow him to have."

"What are you talking about?" Aiko knew exactly what Ciel meant, but she didn't want to be the one to say it.

"Perhaps its your soul he craves." Aiko looks down, then shuts her eyes.

"Yes... Maybe we can use that to our advantage."

"How so?" Aiko smirks at Ciel.

"He wanted to give me this gift. He wanted to let me know he's here, and he's coming for me. So when he does come for me, we should be ready." Ciel smirks back. His thoughts drifting in the same direction as Aiko's...


	4. Chapter 4

"Aiko, are you ready for bed?" Alex looks into Aiko's room. He had found her with Ciel and, after Sebastian had returned and the two were informed of their masters plan, he took Aiko home. Now its late, and Aiko is in her nightgown.

"Yes, yes, I'm ready." Aiko sighs and walks over to her bed. "you're so pushy today."

"After you took off like that, i have a right to be."

"No, you don't." Aiko lies down in her bed. "Alex, i..." Alex walks over. Aiko shuts her eyes. "are you wearing a cologne or something?"

"Yes. It seems one of the new servants couldn't help herself. She sprayed some on me and was hoping i'd like it so she could give it to me as a gift for the job."

"It smells horrible. I actually prefer your normal, disgusting smell."

"I understand. I'll get rid of it." He goes to leave.

"Wait. I..."

"What is it?" Aiko sits up, then looks down at her hands.

"Y-you see... I-I'm a bit nervous, knowing that other demon is back. w-would... um..." she sighs. "W-would you stay in here? At least, until I fall asleep." He smiles and walks back over. He tucks Aiko in, then leans close.

"Of course my dear." Aiko smirks.

"Alex, I have an order for you."

"What is it?" he frowns.

"Alex, I order you to get this imposter away from me!" Alex frowns. He's suddenly kicks into a wall, and in his place stands the real Alex.

"Did he touch you my lady?" Alex looks at Aiko. She shakes her head.

"He came far too close to touching me though."

"I am sorry. I was waiting for your orders." Alex bows. The imposter starts laughing. As he laughs he returns to his true demonic form.

"Of course you realized. Then again..." He smirks at Alex, then looks at Aiko. "My dear, why such a harsh reunion? Haven't you missed our time together?"

"No." Aiko growls. "Why are you here? you should leave me alone!"

"I am sorry. But I couldn't leave you alone. Not after all the time we spent together."

"Perhaps we can help." Ciel opens the door to Aiko's room, Sebastian behind him. "Sebastian."

"Alex."

"This is an order."

"I order you."

"Get rid of this demon!" They say in unison. Alex and Sebastian smirk. As they start to fight Aiko quickly leaves her room, then starts walking down the hall.

"Aiko, where are you going?"

"Away. I don't want to see that demon again."

"Why not? Don't you want to see him die?"

"Ciel..." Aiko stops, then turns away. "You are such a fool. I don't want to see him die. I don't want to have anything to do with him. He's been nothing but a sore for me."

"Then where are you going?"

"I'm tired. I want to go to bed." Aiko leaves...

"I can't believe she just disappeared again." Alex sighs as he walks into his room, and is surprised to see Aiko sitting on his bed, knees hugged to her chest. "Aiko?"

"Is he dead?"

"No, I'm afraid he got away. Sebastian got in my way." Alex sets his bloody gloves on a paper on his desk. "What are you doing in here my lady?"

"Its the only place that felt safe."

"Well, now perhaps we should find you a room to sleep in, seeing as yours has some damage..."

"No."

"Aiko?"

"Alex, i..." She looks down, then looks at him. He was covered in blood. Some his own, some Sebastians, some the other demons. "I want to stay in here tonight, with you. please." He sighs, then smiles.

"Of course my lady." He grabs some new clothes and leaves to change. When he returns he has pillows and a big blanket. He walks over to his bed and tucks Aiko in. She curls up under the blanket. Alex sits down to do some work. But after a few minutes Aiko gets out of the bed. She walks over and taps Alex on the shoulder. "What is it?" He looks at Aiko. She blushes, then moves his arm out of her way. She sits on his lap and cuddles up to him. "Aiko?"

"Shut up. I'm tired." She mumbles. He sighs, then smiles.

"You're such a pathetic little child."

"Shut up." He wraps an arm around Aiko, and she soon falls asleep.

"You really are pathetic." He runs his fingers through her hair. "I can't help but wonder how you can be so strong and yet so weak..."

In the morning Aiko's eyes flutter open. She expects to be in a bed, but realizes she's still in Alex's arms. She looks up at him and sees he's reading a paper.

"Morning." He stops reading and looks at Aiko.

"H-how come you didn't just put me in the bed?"

"I considered it. But I didn't want to wake you." Aiko shuts her eyes and rests her head on Alex's shoulder.

"I hate you Alex." He smiles.

"I know." Aiko sighs, then gets off of Alex's lap. She stretches, then sighs again. "My lady, when you get dressed remember we have a meeting with the queen."

"yes, I know." Aiko walks out, heading to her room. She walks in and sighs. The bed is completely destroyed, her mirror broken, and a few other things seem to be done with, but her dressors and closet seem to be intact. She goes to the closet and looks at her dresses, then sighs. "I don't want any of these..."

"How about this one?" Alex walks in holding a light blue dress, the bottom only a slight poof, and blue flowers along the single shoulder strap.

"I guess its nice." She walks over and grabs the dress, looking it over. "Alex, you're an irritant."

"I realize you believe this." Aiko looks at Alex.

"Well, get out." He smiles and bows, then walks out, closing the door behind him. Aiko pulls out the underclothes Alex had put inside the dress and puts them on, then puts the dress on. She sighs when she's almost done. "Alright, get back in here you brat." Alex walks in.

"I'm the brat?" Aiko pulls her hair over her shoulder, revealing the back, which is lace that needs to be tied at the top. Alex chuckles and walks over. He tightens the lace, then ties it up.

"Of course you're the brat. You are an annoying brat."

"If you say so."

"Remind me, what does the queen want?"

"She wanted to congradulate you on yours and Jaz's work, and then she had a private message she wished to only disclose in person. And of course her letter said she missed you, and felt you are very dear to her. We're also supposed to bring a few orders of white roses, and an order of lilies."

"Alright. Do you have these orders ready?"

"I got them ready last night, after the fight. and I set them in my own mixture to keep them from wilting."

"So long as they are in perfect condition. Go check on them while I finish."

"Yes my lady." He bows, then leaves. Aiko puts on her jewelery, then sighs, unsure what to do with her hair.

"You look so beautiful." Aiko frowns. The voice belonged to Jaz, but... "How cruel can you be, my dear?"

"What are you doing here?" Aiko spins around and growls. The demon walks over and grips her chin.

"I just can't stay away. Of course you shouldn't be so surprised to see me. You've spent so much time with me, before you ran away."

"What? I didn't..."

"Don't you recognize my voice Aiko? How I love you my dear. And then you break my heart." he strokes her cheek. Aiko growls.

"Quit impersonating him." She slaps his hand away.

"Impersonate? I suppose its understandable. You were never told that your father had to beg me to pretend to be a young boy for you because he was too slow to keep the boy from behind killed by me. And then of course Alex never told you that he had a deal with me. That I was to play the part of your desperate little fiancee before killing myself. That way he could trick you into making a deal with him."

"Shut up! You're lying!"

"Am I?"

"You smell disgusting. All demons do."

"If I can change my looks, my voice, do you really think I can't change one more thing?" He strokes her cheek again. "My dear Aiko, you are such a fool. You fell for everything."

"What did you get?"

"what?"

"What did you get?" She growls. "What did you get for selling me out to Alex?"

"I could never get you to make a deal with me." He smiles. "But in helping him, I got plenty of souls to enjoy. then i could just leave, no problems. Didn't you wonder why you never saw Jaz? During three years of torment you saw many others come and go, yet never him. and when you were younger, don't you remember? Back when you were four. The first time you saw a child killed."

"I..." Aiko did remember it, at least, she thought she remembered it. "Th-that was a little boy, just some stranger."

"Stranger? That was Jaz. He had come over to play, his parents already inside. He snuck up on you, and you two started to play. But then I came and..." He runs his nails over Aiko's throat. "No more Jazz. You didn't know what to do. In fact, you just stood there. After a few moments you started to cry. I had never seen you up close before. You facinated me. So I picked you up and brought you back inside. Your father, and Jaz's parents, all of them were enraged. Then your father begged me to pretend to be Jaz, so you wouldn't remember. You were so young he thought it would work. And of course it did. Jaz's parents hated the thought, they didn't even know about me before. They were so disgusted with your father. So I rid them of their memories at his request. From then on I've played your little friend."

"I..." Aiko is horrified. She thinks of all the intimate moments she had with Jaz. All the secrets she told him, no, not him, that thing.

"You really should have taken the chance to run." Aiko looks at her door to see Alex. "Really, to have come back, and then to tell her everything." He sighs.

"Alex..." Aiko feels like her heart was being shattered. Then she growls. "Alexander you irritating..."

"Are you that surprised?" Alex sighs. "I wasn't planning on telling you until your time was up. Then I could see that anger, that hate you have now, but intensified." He smiles. "I always loved that passionate look. That intense anger."

"Alex!"

"Yes, my lady?" Aiko looks from Alex to the demon in front of her, then shuts her eyes.

"Alex, I order you, either kill this demon, or break out contract." He's surprised, then smiles and bows.

"Yes, my lady." Aiko steps back, pressing herself against her dresser. Alex grabs the other demon, and the two go out the window. She then puts on her shoes and walks out of the room, heading to a bathroom with a mirror where she finishes getting ready. when she walks out Alex is waiting for her, blood dripping from his clothes, much like last night.

"He's dead?"

"Yes."

"Go change... Oh, and before you bring the carriage up I want you to understand. When I speak with the Queen i must report that Jaz killed himself. He burned himself in his room, and left a note explaining he couldn't live with his memories. He tried, but everything is ruined. He's sorry for the trouble, and he hopes I find someone who can take care of me."

"I understand." He goes to leave.

"Alex, you are NEVER to lie to me. Thats an order." Alex stops, then smiles.

"Yes, my lady." He leaves. Aiko sighs, then slowly makes her way downstairs, then out front. when she gets there Alex is already waiting for her. She starts to get in the carriage, then stops.

"Alex, i need a black veil."

"Yes my lady." Aiko gets in, and a few moments later Alex reaches in and hands her a veil. She puts it on, and the two ride away, their deliveries behind them, as they head to their meeting with queen Victoria...

"Aiko!" Queen Victoria smiles as Aiko, with Alex right behind her, is brought in. There are several groups of people there as well. "I'm so glad to see you my dear. You see, I have some gifts for you. Come here my dear." Aiko approaches, and she's suddenly swarmed by gifts.

"M-my! Th-this is too much." Aiko smiles shyly at the Queen. "What could these be for? I've done nothing to deserve this."

"Of course you have! After all, you've brought your families garden back to life! And then you and dear Jaz... Where is Jaz?" Aiko looks away, a pained look on her face.

"I... I'm sorry to say my lady... But, m-my butler, he went to see if Jaz was ready for the trip, and..." She hides her face in her hands, starting to cry.

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry my Queen." Alex bows. He places a hand on Aiko's shoulder. "It's alright my lady. I will explain."

"Th-thank you." Aiko sniffles. One of the queens butlers quickly comes over with some tissues. Aiko dabs her eyes and gently rubs her nose as Alex speaks.

"My queen, when I went to find Jaz, what I found was very disheartening. My lady would not have come to this visit if it were with anyone but your majesty once she was told what I found. You see... Master Jazmik, he had become very depressed. And in this state he locked himself away and he... burned himself."

"My!" The queen looks shocked.

"I am sorry we must report this." Alex bows.

"Aiko, you must be so heart broken. Your fiancee... What did the note say?"

"It said that he regrets not being stronger, like Aiko. And that the years of torment he went through have scarred his mind. He could not live the way he was, because it would lead to a disastrous sin should he continue in his depression. So he chose to keep himself from following that path in the only way he was capable. As well, he wished the Queen health and a happy life, and sends his deepest regrets he couldn't see either your Majesty or my lady one last time."

"I see. Jaz was always such a wonderful boy." She sighs. "I was worried by that black veil. Now I know why you wear it. My deepest condolences my dear."

"Thank you, your majesty." Aiko sighs sadly.

"I feel this visit was destined for this time! To rid you of your sadness for a short while at least! For I have a great gift for you, not one that can be wrapped. Come here my dear." Aiko nods, then walks up to the queen, accompanied by the queens butler. Alex stays back. Queen Victoria stands and pulls Aiko into a hug. "My dear, I am giving you, because you are now head of your family, head of your families company, and head of Jaz's company, and because you are a dear family member of mine, the honor of being a Duchess..."

"M-My Queen."

"I have been watching you grow Aiko. You have a strong heart, a strong will, and you are what probably kept Jaz alive for as long as he was. You've pulled through a lot, and I am very proud of what you've done, and what you've become. Even now, with the death of your fiancee, i know you will do all of your duties, and likely exceed them. You are a wonderful young lady, and I would have been proud should you have been my daughter."

"Thank you. I will wear this title with pride." Aiko curtsies.

"My dear, now that this is over with, I would like to speak with you, and earl phantomhive, in private. But I will give you a few minuites to speak with the others here first. After all, they are here to witness this success for you."

"Thank you so much my Queen." Queen Victoria stands and curtsies back, then leaves to another room. Aiko is quickly swarmed by those that are there to congradulate her.

"Aiko!"

"Wonderful!"

"The queen must be very impressed to bestow that high of an honor upon you!"

"And when you're so young!"

"Aiko!" Aiko turns to look at the every annoying blond viscount, Aleister Chamber. "My dear you are so beautiful and so strong! like a magestic horse you ride on through the pain, never losing your pride, never losing your beauty!" He grabs her hands. "And now you are all alone! How sorrowful! I would take you into my own house and protect you!"

"Uh..." Aiko fights back a twitch and a scream. "Th-thank you, but..."

"But she desires for me to take care of her now!" Edward Midford grabs Aiko's hands away from Aleister, and then looks into her eyes. "My dear Aiko, you are a true beauty, and I want to protect you in place of Jazmik."

"Th-thanks, but I..." Aiko can't fight the twitch this time.

"Aiko!" Aiko looks over at Ciel. "The Queen is waiting. We should go now."

"Yes." Aiko quickly escapes, Alex following behind her, and follows Ciel and Sebastian. "Thank you so much." She sighs with relief.

"I was getting tired of waiting. and besides, annoying those two dulces is always a pleasure. Now, I'm curious..." The two stop in a hallway. "What really happened to Jaz?" Aiko glares up at Alex, then shakes her head.

"That story is for another day. But, I can tell you that your murderer is gone."

"Really?" Sebastian looks at Alex, who smirks.

"Yes." Aiko continues walking. "Now lets get this meeting over with. I have to go home and morn the death of my fiancee." The group heads to a back room where Queen Victoria's butlers are waiting.

"I'm glad you two are here." Charles Grey smiles. "The queen wanted to stay and speak with you, but she felt ill so she had to return to her room."

"What could she possibly have wanted that would require the earl and myself?"

"A few things. All of which are in these." He holds up two letters with the queens seal. He hands one to Aiko and one to Ciel. "In addition to that, the queen has a request for you Aiko." He hands Aiko another envelope. "Everything you two need to know are in those letters. Her majesty requested you two go somewhere private and open the letters, then discuss where you will more on from there."

"I understand." Aiko sighs.

"Come on then." Ciel walks out, and Aiko follows...

Aiko and Ciel as back at Ciel's mansion, in his study, reading their letters. the letters read like this:

_Aiko, Ciel, I have a problem that I would like the two of you to work on together. There has been a sudden jump in the deaths of children. Ciel, this is unusual. The children disappear for two days, then suddenly appear back in their beds, their mouths sown shut, and their hearts stabbed. This is troublesome. To have our children taken away like that. But the reason I ask Aiko to help is because there is an unusual trend with plants. Once the children are buried a boquet of strange flowers are found on their graves the next day, and no one sees the person leaving the flowers. Together you two should be able to solve this crime, and relieve me of my worries for our dear little ones._

"Strange flowers?" Aiko frowns. "I'd like to see these flowers."

"and I would like to see the children, and see if we can get more information." Ciel stands. "but we can't go out today. Tomorrow we'll go."

"Why can't we go now?" Aiko frowns.

"For one, you don't look ready to investigate murders." Aiko looks down at her dress, then sighs.

"Yes, of course."

"Two, you're supposed to be in mourning, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Then you should return home for now. Tomorrow after lunch Sebastian and I will come and pick you up. Then we'll go see the Undertaker."

"Alright." Aiko stands. "I will see you tomorrow Ciel." Aiko walks out, then heads down to the waiting carriage. As Alex drives away she takes out her second letter and opens it. "Dear Aiko, I'm glad you have recieved this. I hope you finish your other task quickly, because I have a rather important request of you. Your family has been known for throwing some of the most elegant, and most memerable parties. I would like for you, in two weeks, to throw a party, and properly reintroduce yourself to the upperclass world. You've been sadly distant from your family, so please open up and allow yourself to represent the title that has been bestowed on you. You've done even more than your parents, and I have been told of your secret donations to charities. You've earned this title my dear, do not hide from it." Aiko sighs. "Of course, but what a troublesome request. I never was good at parties. But if her majesty asks this of me, then I suppose that I can't refuse." She shakes her head, then sighs again...

"My lady, time to wake up. I've prepared some..."

"I don't care." Alex blinks, surprised. Aiko sits up, running her fingers through her hair. "I don't really care what kind of tea. Just give me a cup."

"Yes, my lady." He pours a cup of tea for Aiko and hands it over. She takes a sip, then hands it back.

"It's disgusting." She stands, then walks to her dresser to pull out some clothes. Alex watches her then sighs.

"Aiko, is something wrong?"

"What do you think? You disgusting irritant." She growls. "Just leave. I want as little contact with you as possible."

"As you wish." Alex walks out. Aiko gets dressed, then looks at the tea that was left for her. Alex knew Aiko liked that particular tea, but she was stubborn. Aiko walks over, then opens her window. She takes the entire cart of items and throws it out her window. She watches it fall to the ground with a crash, then shuts her window.

"I hate demons..." Aiko brushes her hair, then heads downstairs. She doesn't bother going to the dinningroom for breakfast, she wasn't hungry. Instead she heads to the main hall. Alex walks up to her.

"My lady, aren't you going to eat?"

"No. I want to see the servants you found."

"Of course." Alex leaves for a few minutes, but then returns with three people trailing behind him. The first follower is a young man, he looks to be in his early twenties, with medium length red hair tied back in a ponytail. The second is a taller man, probably in his late twenties, with messy short black hair and a strong build. The finally person is a young woman who looks to be the same age as the first guy. She is asain, though Aiko isn't sure from which country, and has long black hair in a braid.

"Hello Mistress!" The three say in unison. Aiko stares at them without any emotion for a few moments, then smiles.

"Hello! I'm Ma... Duchess Aiko Setrous. Now, I would like for each of you to say what your title will be, and why you are qualified to be my servant."

"I suppose I'll start." The younger man smiles. He has a soft voice. "My name is Mark, and I'll be your gardener from now on. I've been hired for my knowledge and capability with chemistry."

"Chemistry?"

"Yes!" He smiles. "I love chemistry, and I love plants. I've always dreamed of having a lab outside." He smiles, a daydream coming into view in his mind. "To have some explosives hidden away in one place, some chemicals in another, and while I trim a bush I can be watching one of my mixtures as it changes colors."

"So you just mix chemicals?"

"No! I know exactly how to use them! I've even managed to enhance the abilities and take control over dangerous animals."

"Oh?" Aiko frowns, thinking about the scientists who experimented on her. Alex brings out two cages. Inside one, a white tiger. Inside the other, a wolf.

"Watch this." He opens the tigers cage. "Come out my dear!" The tiger does. It walks out of the cage, then circles Mark. "They each have been given a pill that has enhanced their ability to recognize and understand commands. And of course a few injections that increase their strength and agility. Wonderful these two in particular are." He opens the wolf cage, and the wolf comes. It sits next to Mark, and allows Mark to pet it.

"How did you go about your experiments?"

"ahh, yes, well..." He smiles. "You see, I actually performed the experiments on myself."

"R-really?"

"Well of course! I may be a scientist, but I have a heart! I couldn't experiment on the animals themselves. and I would need enhanced abilities to work with these animals anyways. so it only seemed logical to me."

"Alright." Aiko walks over and reaches out to pet the tiger.

"Careful!" She scratches behind the tigers ear, and it purrs. She smiles.

"I always had a way with animals." She then gets down to eye level with the animals. The wolf stares at Aiko, and she stares back. After about a minute the wolf breaks eye contact. Aiko smiles and reaches over, petting the animal. "Such a good boy." She then stands and is about to talk with the next new staff member when a tiny growl makes her turn back to one of the cages. Out of it runs a white tiger cub. Aiko smiles and picks up the playful feline. "Awww! So cute!" She nuzzles the cub, then scratches behind its ear. "she's so adorable! I love her!"

"Ahh, yes, the baby. I had forgotten about her. She's very young. I couldn't work on the mother for quite some time because of her. Can't work on her either, too young."

"She's adorable." Aiko sets the cub back down, and she runs to her mother. She then coughs and turns to the next servant. "Alright, your turn."

"The names Jeramy. I'll be your cook."

"Can you cook."

"Of course! my father owned a restaurant when i was young, so i learned to cook back then. But when i grew up he died. So I went into service. I became a specialist at weapon design and strategy planning. I love designing, creating, testing, and remaking weapons, or any machinery. As well, when i gave orders we always won our fights, and few to no soldiers ever died under my guidence."

"Sounds good. How about you?" Aiko turns to the girl.

"My name is Rina, and I will be your made. I am from Japan, and my father there was a skilled ninja, and taught me everything he knew. But as he grew older he found himself slowing slightly. In his slowness he made a mistake. To repent for his mistake those of his ninja clan, the one I was to join, were going to kill my mother and myself. So he sent me away. I fled to China, and from there I fled here, to England, where i've been a ninja for hire."

"I see." Aiko looks over her new servants, then thinks about Ciel's servants. They all felt indebted to him, and they cared greatly for him. Ciel and Sebastian had pulled them out of the darkness they were in to a new darkness, one they actually enjoyed because for them it seemed a little bit lighter. "Tell me, why will you three be loyal? Is it just for the money? could you be bought?"

"No!" Jeramy frowns. "I know we didn't mention it, but all three of us owe you and Alex here a great deal."

"Really? What did we do for you?"

"Well, I was to be put to death." Mark sighs. "It seems I was deemed dangerous because some fools wandered into my home and were killed. But Mr. Alex here, he somehow got me out of that. I will forever be greatful."

"And I was being accused of treason. A commander didn't listen to what I had to say and got himself and his entire platoon killed, and I was blamed. They said I gave them bad advice, and it was treason. But Alex here somehow talked them out of that thought of mind, and offered me a job here, protecting you."

"I, like my father, made a mistake." Rina looks down. "I was caught by a fellow ninja who was hired to catch me. And, as I waited to be killed, Alex-sempai came and saved me, and my honor. He avenged my mistake by destroying those who were to destroy me, and said as payment I could come and honor him by serving you."

"So you see, we all have some reason to be loyal to you." Jeramy smiles. "We'll serve you even if it means dying! cause we'd be dead without you and Alex here!" Aiko smiles, the nods.

"Well then, I am very glad. I hope that death will not be necessary, but to know you care so much is of a great comfort to me. Alex."

"Yes my lady?"

"I see they don't have any proper outfits for their new jobs. Who is it that Ciel hires?"

"Nina Hopkins. She's fairly popular."

"Alright. Call her and ask her to come tomorrow."

"Yes, my lady." Alex bows. Aiko then grabs the tiger cub and hugs it.

"So cute!"

"Mistress..." Mark smiles. "I think you'll love my collection. These two just happen to be my favorites, but i have many other animals."

"So long as they won't harm guests, or my home, I'd love for them to be allowed to roam freely."

"Really?" Mark smiles more. "I'll set them free right away!" He runs down a hall, heading to his room. Aiko smiles, then looks at her other two servants.

"Well, are you two settled in alright?"

"Yes ma'am."

"That's good." The cub curls up in Aiko's arms. She giggles. "Well, when I return tonight I think i'd like something sweet for dessert."

"Already thinking about dessert ma'am? You should think about lunch for now." Aiko smiles.

"I know, but i'm still young, and i still love sweets."

"Well, i'll make something special for dinner and dessert tonight! don't you worry!"

"Thank you." Aiko heads outside and sits out there for a while, playing with the cub. Come lunch time Alex has some potato and macaroni salads ready with a fish fillet. Aiko eats her salads, but only half the fish fillet. When Alex isn't looking she takes the rest of the fish and runs outside where she left the cub.

"Aiko!" Aiko laughs as she sets her plate down. The cub happily eats the fish. "You are such a problem child." Alex sighs. Aiko smiles and pets the cub.

"Why? Because I wanted to share my food with this little baby?"

"Because you snuck off with your food to give it to an animal."

"I suppose thats what you will have to deal with." The cub, once it finishes eating, tackles Aiko. She falls back and laughs.

"Aiko..." Sebastian walks up to them. "I'm..." He stops when he realizes it's a tiger cub licking Aiko's face. "I-is that..."

"Hello Sebastian." Aiko smiles. Sebastian runs over, then picks up the cub. Aiko frowns. "Hey! Thats mine!"

"So soft." Sebastian sighs happily. Aiko shakes her head, then snatches the cub away from Sebastian. "H-hey!"

"Alright baby girl, go back to your mama." Aiko sets the cub down. It purrs, then runs inside. She smiles, then looks at Sebastian. "I'm ready to go."

"Ahh, right." Sebastian sighs, then heads to the carriage. They get inside where Ciel is waiting. Sebastian sits next to Ciel, Aiko across from him.

"First we'll go see the Undertaker."

"I'm sure he'll have the flowers for me." Aiko sighs. When they arrive and walk in Undertaker smiles.

"Back so soon Earl? and Duchess." Undertaker smiles. Aiko walks over and hugs him.

"Just Aiko please. You have no need to call me by that title."

"As you wish. Ahh, I have some gifts for you." He pulls out some flowers, ones Ciel had never seen before, and hands them to Aiko. Since you're with the Earl I believed I knew what you wanted."

"Thank you." Aiko begins examining the flowers.

"As for you Earl..." Undertaker smiles. "Do you have payment for me?"

"What? She gets what she wants free? but i dont?"

"Of course. With a pretty face like mine, and our history, I get what I want." Aiko smirks. "Not that I don't make him laugh from time to time to make up for things like this."

"Fine." Ciel sighs angrily, then frowns, unsure what to do. Aiko shakes her head. She tugs on Undertakers sleeve. He leens down, since he's taller than Aiko, and she whispers something into his ear. Undertaker bursts out laughing.

"Oh! I haven't heard one like that in a while!"

"What did you say?" Ciel twitches slightly in annoyance. Aiko smiles and returns to examining her flowers.

"Alright, alright, ask whatever you'd like."

"I want to see any bodies you have."

"I do have one. It's going to be burried today." Ciel and Sebastian walk over to a coffin and examine the body, talking amongst themselves. Aiko pulls out one flower in particular and snaps the stem.

"What is that flower my lady?"

"This isn't anything special actually."

"Really?"

"Yes, look at it. The flower looks similar to a lily, doesn't it?"

"Yes, but the colors..."

"Yes, the colors are what make these appear so exotic." Aiko shakes her head. "It's a cheap trick, thats all. Placing a color in with the water the plants are given, for example the small amount of red thats on this flower, can make it change colors. And to give a flower multiple colors merely slice the bottom of the stem and feed different colors to different slices. Of course, the flower wont last very long sliced up, not compared to how long it would have lasted, but its enough time. If you treat a flower just right you can get many different results from the exact same thing. This person knew that. They also are likely a person with some money to be able to house and care for all these plants like this."

"So we'll eliminate anyone without a comfy income."

"We'll also eliminate anyone who is living with a large amount of people." Ciel walks over. "But they won't be living alone either."

"What makes you say that?"

"The childrens mouthes seem to have been sown shut before they died, liekly when they were first taken. Thats probably to keep someone from hearing the child scream or shout for help."

"But to keep a child so long requires either a very ignorant household, or a small one." Aiko smlies, then frowns. "But why children."

"They all are about the same age you know? Ten, some nine or eleven, but always around ten."

"Perhaps the other person in the house is a kid of the killers, or at least one they're taking care of." Aiko says. Ciel frowns at her.

"And why would you think that?"

"All of the children are a specific age. Whoever this is likely is doing well for themself. However something has set them off. It likely isn't money issues. If my theory is right, its a recent loss of someone, likely someone who took care of a child. Now the child is in the killers possession, and likely driving him to the point of breaking. He can't harm the child though, its all he has left of the person who is gone. So instead he kills these other children."

"He leaves the flowers because after the killing he feels remorse because of his own child." Aiko nods at Ciel.

"Exactly. And it would make sense why he would be so extreme with the flowers. Kids like new, colorful, strange things. In all likelihood the killers child will wear the most vibrant colors possible, and always have their outfit decorated with flowers."

"Sebastian, I want a list of suspects, and interviews done to narrow down the possibilities."

"Yes, my lord."

"Alex, help Sebastian."

"Yes, my lady." Sebastian and Alex leave. Ciel sighs.

"Well, now we wait for them to return..." Aiko smiles, then turns to Undertaker. "Do you have any stories for me today Undertaker?"

"Of course!" Undertaker laughs. "The young lady always loves my stories." Aiko smiles and sits on a chair. Undertaker stands in front of her and begins telling her one of his stories from when he was young. Ciel sighs and sits down, then rests his chin on his hand. He shuts his eyes, then begins to drift off to sleep while he waits for Sebastian and Alex to return...


	5. Chapter 5

"Is this really necessary?" It was the next day, and Aiko is with Ciel and their butlers at Ciel's mansion. She frowns as she looks down at her dress. She looked several years younger merely because her outfit was childish.

"Yes, unfortunately." Ciel sighs. He also looked several years younger. He was in a bright blue outfit with some pink and orange flowers. A horrible combination, but they helped their cause. "Sebastian, I want you to be on your toes."

"Alex, you as well." The two look at their butlers, who bow. "Alright my adorable little brother..." Aiko smirks. "ready to go get kidnapped?"

"Of course." Ciel smirks back. The two are taken back to the city, and from there are left to wander where they've narrowed down the kidnapper to be. There was a short list, about five people, who could be the kidnapper, and all of them lived near each other. However, the majority of the kidnappings took place in one particular area. Now, they were going to use Ciel as bait to draw the killer out.

"Little brother, are you going to be alright?" Aiko asks, her voice slightly higher to match her younger looks.

"No." Ciel whines. "I'm tired! And I'm thirsy! I'm tired of walking!"

"I know, but..."

"Why can't you just get us a carriage? why do I have to walk like a commoner!?"

"I-I'm sorry little brother. I..."

"No! I'm tired! I want to sleep!"

"But, little brother, we're on a road and..."

"Then you can keep me clean while we sleep back here." He grabs the thin coat off of Aiko.

"Wait! Little brother!" He runs into an alley and sets her jacket down, then sits on it and leans back. "Little brother..." Aiko shivers a little. Then she sighs and sits next to him. Ciel grabs her arm and leans on her, allowing himself to fall asleep. "I'm sorry I can't do enough for you little brother. But I'm only 13, and you're only 10." She sighs, then falls asleep herself. A few minutes later a shadowed figure comes into the alley. He grabs Ciel carefully, then sticks a needle in him. Then he pats Aiko on the head, and runs away with Ciel. As soon as he's gone Aiko opens her eyes. She looks down and sees a brightly colored rose left with her. She sighs.

"Young mistress, Sebastian is following. Shall we get going?" Alex walks up to Aiko.

"Alright." Aiko is about to stand when Alex picks her up. "Alex!"

"This is far quicker." he smiles, then runs after Sebastian. Aiko mumbles something about Alex being annoying, but otherwise doesn't protest. When they catch up to Sebastian he's on a roof, staring at a house across the street.

"It appears your guess was correct Aiko. George Hamlin, a fairly wealthy man with a deceased wife and a 10-year-old son."

"Of course I was right." Aiko practically falls out of Alex's arms, then sighs. "Well, because he attempts to show Ciel's mouth shut we should go in there."

"Of course." Sebastian smirks. The three hop off the roof and walk to the house. Sebastian heads around back one way, Alex another. Aiko knocks on the door. An older man who is clearly tired opens the door, and is surprised to see Aiko.

"uh, c-can I help you?" He smiles nervously. She smiles at him.

"Yes. You see, I've come to take you to the police and retrieve my friend."

"I..." He slams the door, and Aiko sighs.

"How rude." He runs to a back door, but when he opens it and runs out he's caught in a net held by Sebastian and Alex.

"Sorry, but we can't allow you to escape." Aiko walks around back and smiles.

"Hello again. You know, slamming a door in peoples faces, not a great way to treat guests." She heads inside and checks each room until she finds Ciel. He's asleep on a bed, a needle and thread on the nightstand. "Just in time I guess." She walks over and shakes his shoulders. "Ciel! Hey, time to get up." He doesn't wake up. She sighs. "Lazy little kid." She takes the flowers off his outfit, feeling they're too hideous to stay there, then picks him up and heads out front where Sebastian and Alex have taken George, who is now tied up. "Sebastian, I believe this is yours." Sebastian smirks and takes Ciel from Aiko. She sighs.

"Mistress..." Alex starts. Aiko walks past him and up to George.

"Tell me, how was your child so horrible that you had to punish others?"

"I... I..." He doesn't know what to say. She sighs.

"Whatever your reason, it wont be good enough. To steal their lives away like that, there is no reason." She starts walking away. "I'm entrusting you'll take care of the situation Sebastian."

"Of course." Sebastian sighs. Alex follows Aiko.

"You don't want to wait for Ciel to wake up?"

"No. I want to go home and get out of these clothes." Aiko mumbles.

"Here, let..." Alex is about to reach for Aiko. She glares at him.

"Don't touch me you disgusting demon." She walks a little faster, wishing she could run away and never be found. Alex sighs, then smiles.

"Yes, my lady..."

"Ahh!" Aiko yells into her pillow. It was the night before her party, and she was completely flustered. "I hate parties! I hate hosting them!"

"My lady..." Alex sighs. He had been going over what was to happen at the party, and what was expected of Aiko. Of course, she wanted nothing to be expected of her. "You're acting like a child."

"I don't care!" She sits up on her bed, then sighs. "I despised parties when I was younger. The food was yummy, but all the people..." Aiko thinks back to being little, and being alone at a party. It always worried her. She thought she might be swepted away, never seen again. Then she thought of her captivity, over the large groups of people that would show at major experiments. It made her shiver. "I don't enjoy being surrounded by people."

"I understand. However you have a duty to do." Aiko sighs.

"Fine... I'll do what I must, just make sure everything is in place, and that nothing is in short supply. Especially if mr. Grey comes as he said he would."

"Why do you worry about that?"

"He can eat. I mean it. That man could swallow a cow whole I swear!"

"How do you know this?"

"It wasn't long before I was kidnapped. He came to a party and ate almost all the food himself, and within an hour of the party starting! It was horrifying for my parents. I got a good laugh out of it myself." She smiles. "I couldn't understand what in the world happened to all that food. I even asked him how he could eat so much."

"What did he say?"

"He was hungry." She shakes her head. "Just, make sure there is at least double the amount we need or there won't be enough."

"Yes, my lady." Alex bows. "I'll go check on the preparations now." He walks out. Aiko sighs, then grabs the newspaper Alex had brought in for her. Normally she skimmed the first paragraphs of the articles, but today one title caught her eye.

"Jack the ripper huh?" She read the article, but found it very dull. "If there is a killer they could at least make him sound exciting. I mean, how plain can an article be?" She sighs. "I never understood why father spent so much time on such a boring thing as this." She is about to set the paper down when an idea comes to her. She walks over to her window, opens it, then tosses the paper out it. She smiles, watching the wind tear the pages away from each other, then fly them off to who knows where. "Even paper has the freedom to fly away." She looks down at her gloved hand. "No chain to hold it in place, it can take off with the wind, never to be seen again..." She watches one piece in particular flutter back to the ground. "Paper has the freedom to leave, that is, until the wind disappears." She shuts her window as the other pages begin fluttering to the ground...

"Mistress!" Aiko sighs as she looks at herself in a mirror.

"What is it?" She looks at her door to see her maid Rina looking in.

"There is a guest. He's early."

"I'll be down in a minute. Tell Alex to make sure..."

"He asked to speak with you now, before the others arrive. He's uh..." She looks out of the room, into the hall. Aiko frowns, then sighs.

"He can come in." She nods and stands back. Ciel walks in, and Aiko sighs. "Of course. What do you want Ciel?"

"I can't come to say hi to an old friend?" Ciel smirks. Aiko shakes her head, then looks back at the mirror. She was the same dress she wore the first time she went to see the queen once she returned from being kidnapped, her slimmer red one with the single strap covered in flowers. It still fit, to her surprise. "Are you going to head into the city?"

"Yes. I'll be with the rest of the noble bunch." Aiko grabs a brush and goes over her hair. "Why?"

"Just wondering." He looks around, inspecting Aiko's room.

"Ciel, if you wanted a tour you could have asked Alex." Aiko puts her brush down and grabs her rose spray. "And if Sebastian is looking through the house I have no secrets for him to find." Ciel smiles. Aiko looks at him, then sighs. "You're annoying, you know that?"

"And you aren't?" She smirks.

"Of course not." She uses the spray then heads for the door. "Come on, lets head back downstairs. The party will be starting soon."

"Yes." Ciel sighs. He had wanted to look around Aiko's mansion a bit more before making his first move in their game. But he had seen enough to know what he was going to do.

"There you are." Alex sighs as Aiko and Ciel walk downstairs. "Come now, hiding upstairs?"

"Shut up. I wasn't hiding." Aiko sighs. "Is everything ready?"

"Yes my lady."

"Then there is nothing to worry about." Aiko spots Sebastian by the front doors. She sighs. "Expect more irritants." She mumbles. "If Sebastian is here he could help Alex with whatever problems may occur."

"He'd be happy to." Ciel says. Sebastian frowns slightly, not wanting to be volunteered to help here. But he makes no sign of protest. Instead he walks up to Alex and the two begin talking. Aiko and Ciel grab some drinks and sit down while they wait or other guests to arrive. the next guests to arrive are the Middfords. As soon as Lizzy sees Ciel she runs over and hugs him.

"Ciel!"

"L-lizzy!" Aiko giggles. But then she hears a voice she didn't enjoy.

"Aiko..." She looks at Edward and smiles nervously.

"H-hello Edward." He smiles at her.

"You look so beautiful." He sighs.

"Th-thank you." Aiko takes a slight step back, wanting to keep distance between herself and Edward. "Y-you look nice y-yourself."

"You think so?" He grabs her hands. "Aiko, will you dance with me tonight?"

"I-i..." Just then Viscount Aleister Chambers walks in, followed by several others.

"What a glorious sign of affection by the dear rose of england!" He sighs happily.

"I-I have to go greet my guests!" Aiko practically runs away from Edward. She sighs, relieved to be free of him. Then she walks over to the crowd, quickly traveling from person to person, welcoming them and holding short conversations before she moves on. Many people she had not met before, but they were on a list of people she was told to invite to her party, and so she did."

"Mistress..." Rina walks up to Aiko, who had been chatting with an earl from a more southern part of england, excuses herself, then looks at Rina.

"What is it Rina?"

"All the guests have arrived, including Mr..."

"Aiko!" Aiko frowns, then turns around and smiles.

"Mr. Grey! Good to see you!"

"You as well!" He places a hand on her shoulder. "I'm glad your party is such a success."

"Of course. To have anything below this wouldn't be right."

"How are you doing?" he gives her a sad smile.

"What do you mean?"

"With the loss of Jaz, I don't quite understand how you can appear so happy."

"O-oh..." she looks away. "It's simple, you put on a smile, walk around, and you're set. Unless someone... someone..." she sniffles. "I-I'm sorry, excuse me." She walks away, leaving the room. When she gets out she sighs, grabbing some tissue and drying the faked tears. "How irritating. If people ask me about Jaz I'll have to start crying. I really don't want to have to do that." she shakes her head.

"I'm sorry my lady. Hear." Aiko looks at Alex, who smiles and hands her a tissue. She shoves his hand away, allowing the cloth to float to the ground.

"I don't want that. I'm not actually going to cry."

"No, but you are upset."

"Shut up." Aiko snaps. Alex smiles.

"Aiko, why don't you accept the offer from the young lord Middford? He seems to be infatuated with you."

"Shut up!" Aiko sighs angrily. "He's an annoyance, nothing more. I want nothing to do with him." She shakes her head. "In reality, i want nothing to do with most of them, but what choice do I have? for the sake of my families name, I will pretend." She looks at the doorway leading back to the people, then sighs.

"The best way to pretend would be to satisfy the guests."

"Yes, but the grieving woman does not dance so freely." She shakes her head, then glares at Alex. "You're an irritant. I despise you." He smirks.

"I know." Aiko growls, then heads back out to the guests...


	6. Chapter 6

"I hate this..." Aiko mumbles to herself. Some of the older guests had become drunk, and all people are annoying when drunk. Then add that some are lechers and it makes for a miserable party for the host. Alex was keeping the peace though, allowing Aiko to relax a little.

"Enjoying your party?" Ciel smirks at Aiko. She glares at him.

"Yes, can't you tell?" Ciel chuckles.

"I do feel bad for you Aiko. This was an irritating request, but I will say that things have gone fairly well so far. And it's not long until the party is over."

"I'll be glad for that." Aiko looks at the dancing people and runs her fingers through her hair. She used to dance when she was younger, she loved it. When she would fence she was grateful for her agility and grace, and even used dance during the fights, just for fun.

"Ciel!" Lizzy runs over. "Ciel! You must dance with me!" She smiles, then looks at Aiko. "Aiko! I love the party!" Aiko smiles back.

"Thank you Lizzy."

"Aiko! You should dance!"

"Wh-what?"

"Yes!" Lizzy smiles. "I remember seeing you before! In a fencing match! You won and it was so fun to watch because you danced all through it!"

"O-oh." Aiko smiles slightly. "I-I couldn't dance, not now."

"You must! Please!"

"I-i don't..."

"Come on!" She grabs Ciel's hand and Aiko's hand and runs over to where the people are dancing. Then she stops and looks around until she spots her target. "Edward!"

"Oh no..." Aiko frowns. Edward looks over and is about to protest to Lizzy holding Ciel's hand when he sees Aiko. He runs over.

"Hello there." He smiles. Aiko smiles shyly at him.

"H-hello..."

"Edward! You must dance with Aiko! She's being stubborn!"

"I'd be happy to." Lizzy lets go of Aiko's hand, then drags Ciel away so the two of them can dance off to the side.

"I-I really shouldn't, i mean..."

"Come now Aiko, relax a bit. I'm not a terrible dancer." Aiko sighs.

"alright, alright..." Edward smiles. He and Aiko start dancing together, and while Edward is completely ecstatic, Aiko is a bit annoyed. She loved dancing, so this was tolerable, but she didn't like Edward. He irritated her. So did his parents. She liked Lizzy, though she could be annoying at times, but then again so could anyone and everyone.

"wow, those two dance well together."

"The young lady won awards for her dancing before."

"She did? I never heard this!"

"Yes. She has such grace when she moves that its only natural she would be a top quality dancer." Alex hears these conversations and is a little surprised. He had never heard about her being a dancer before. He had seen her now and then when she heard music dance a little, but she never had done more than a few steps before realizing what she was doing and stopping herself. When the song ends Aiko curtsies to Edward, and he bows to her.

"That was wonderful!" Edward smiles. "We must dance again."

"Not today." Aiko smiles. "I'm afraid I'm not feeling well."

"Another time then." He takes Aiko's hand and kisses it. She blushes slightly. Edward then happily walks away, going to find his father to tell him what happened. Aiko sighs, grateful to be free of him. She walks away, only to be stopped by the Viscount.

"Aiko! You have such grace! Such elegance! You must be a heavenly creature to dance as you do! It's a true thing of beauty!" He grasps her hands. "You must share this amazing beauty with me! One dance, that's all I ask!"

"I-I..." Aiko smiles nervously. "Uh, I-I s-suppose..."

"Wonderful! The music is just starting!" Aiko is swept away into another dance. Alex leans on a wall, watching, slightly amused.

"She does have an amazing dancing ability." Sebastian stands next to Alex.

"I realize that."

"It makes you wonder where she got such elegance. I saw some family portraits. Her father clearly was too stiff to be much of a dancer, and her mother too weak."

"I'm not sure myself. I wasn't even aware she could dance until today. My mistress doesn't share her happier memories with me. Those are her own to keep and lock away."

"Perhaps you should change that." Alex smirks.

"No, i prefer it this way. The Aiko I know now is the Aiko who's soul I desire. The passion and the anger. That is why I can't help but smile when she tells me that she hates me."

"I see." Sebastian watches Aiko dance for a few moments, then sighs, slightly bored. "Only ten years for you then."

"Yes, ten years." Alex sighs. "However my plan to assure the ultimate taste was ruined, so I must come up with another one." He looks at Sebastian. "But for you, who knows how long until you will get your reward."

"It's but a blink of the eye, my masters life." Sebastian spots Ciel and Lizzy dancing, and smirks. "I can wait that long for what I desire..."

After the party is over Alex gets things quickly cleaned up. Whatever food was left over Mr. Grey had taken as snacks for the road. Aiko sighs, heading upstairs to her room. She falls onto her bed, then shuts her eyes.

"What an irritating party." She mumbles. "Old men picking on women, Edward and the Viscount, and of course Grey eating so much of the food, and then..." She sighs. "It was too tiring."

"Really? I expected a bit more endurance out of you my lady." Aiko frowns and sits up. Alex walks in with some tea. "To help you relax." He sets pours Aiko a cup. She takes a sip of it, then sighs. "I didn't know you were a dancer."

"Yes." Aiko looks at the drink. "When I was young I had a busy schedule some days. I had of course all of my typical studies, but then I had piano, dance, fencing, and a vocal class on top of those. In my free time I played the harp."

"A harp?" Aiko smiles, thinking to when she was little.

"Yes. I loved the harp. The softness of the notes, the quiet, peaceful melody it would bring." She sips the tea. "The harp was my favorite instrument by far, however my father felt the piano was more common and practical. So the harp I taught myself in my free time."

"And the dance? Your family doesn't seem to have any dancers in it except you."

"Yes, well..." Aiko sighs. "I just always loved dancing, and I suppose I'm good at it."

"From what I heard more than good. Where are these trophies?" Aiko blushes slightly.

"That doesn't matter. They're nothing but hunks of metal." She mumbles. He smirks.

"Come now my lady, why are you hiding this from me?"

"Why do you care?" Aiko glares at him. "Its none of your concern!"

"I care because it has to do with you. You are my mistress, and I want to know what I can about you."

"To make me miserable." Aiko growls. "I hate you." He smiles.

"I know." Aiko shakes her head. She finishes the cup, and Alex refills it.

"I'm not going to bring in those parts of my life." Aiko sighs. "They mean nothing at this point."

"If you say so my lady." Alex waits for Aiko to hand him back the cup, then he leaves. She then locks her door and changes out of the dress. She puts on her nightgown, then falls back onto her bed.

"All of those parts of my life are over..." She thinks back to being young, running from lesson to lesson, and somehow exceling at all of them. It baffled her teachers, it baffled her parents, but to her it was just the same thing day in and day out, nothing was strange. The strange had become normal, for her at least. "I have just under ten years of life left..." She sighs. "What i need is a miracle. I need to escape this contract..." Slowly Aiko drifts off to sleep, too tired to do much else.

"So this is the city house?" Alex looks around at the new building he and Aiko had just entered.

"Yes. We'll be here for a little while. Though, many of the nights we'll be out at different parties."

"I brought plenty of dresses for you my lady."

"Alright..." Aiko sighs, then heads upstairs. Alex frowns. He didn't expect the sudden depression from his mistress. He gets the bags unpacked and put away while Aiko lies on her bed. Then he makes tea and comes upstairs.

"My lady..." Aiko opens her eyes and looks at him. She sighs and sits up, accepting the cup of tea. "Is something bothering you?"

"Nothing." She mumbles before taking a sip.

"Clearly something is wrong."

"Don't worry about it."

"Aiko..." Alex lifts her chin so she's looking into his eyes. "Tell me what has put you into such a low mood." Aiko smacks his hand away, growls, then looks down at her tea.

"I said it was nothing, so leave me be." He sighs, deciding it was better not to fight Aiko over this.

"As you wish. I'll be downstairs if you need me." He walks out, and Aiko lies back down on her bed. She shuts her eyes.

"I hate this..." She mumbles. "I don't want to be here. This place..." She can hear screams and see frightened eyes. Aiko opens her own eyes and the images and sounds disappear. "Too much death found its way to this place..."

"So... Frilly..." Aiko cringes as she looks at herself in a mirror.

"You look lovely!" Lizzy giggles. Lizzy had come over as soon as she heard Aiko had come to her townhouse, and was helping Aiko get ready for a party tonight.

"It's... So... Frilly..." Aiko looks at her pink dress Lizzy had bought her.

"You don't like it?" Lizzy frowns. Aiko sighs, then smiles at her.

"Listen, Lizzy, I can't move in this thing. You know I've never cared for pink, or a ton of frills. It's a nice dress, just not for me. It's more something you should wear." Aiko smiles. Lizzy sighs.

"I'm sorry... I just get so caught up in being cute for Ciel..."

"It's fine Lizzy." Aiko takes the dress off and grabs a white one with red roses. She puts that on instead.

"Aiko, you don't use any corset?"

"What? Oh, no..." Aiko shrugs. "I haven't needed one since I've come back."

"Wow. You're so skinny..." Lizzy frowns. "Just like Ciel..."

"What?" Aiko frowns.

"It's just... a lot of things seem to be the same with you and Ciel. You both disappeared, your families killed. You both came back and there was some special new butler... you both don't seem to grow..." Aiko smiles.

"Lizzy, tragedy makes friends." She walks over to the window and opens the curtains, looking outside. "Ciel and I have some things in common, but there is so much difference between us..." She looks back at Lizzy. "You and I have far more in common, you know that? We're friends till the end."

"Of course." Lizzy smiles.

"Come on, we need to fix our hair before Alex takes us to the party."

"Right!" Lizzy grabs a brush. "We should put your hair up in pigtails!" Aiko frowns.

"Uhh... how about we just brush my hair back or something?" Lizzy sighs.

"fine..." The two girls look at the brush, then each other, then laugh...


	7. Chapter 7

"Hello, good to see you." Aiko smiles as she speaks with a few people around her. She and Lizzy had suddenly been separated during the party they were at, but that was fine with her.

"My Aiko, you've grown quite a bit." One man says.

"Thank you."

"I'm sure your parents would be proud of what you've done."

"You're like the phantomhive boy, but a lot prettier."

"th-thank you." Aiko laughs with the men. "Well, i should go sit down. the heat in this room is making me feel a bit ill. Please excuse me." Aiko walks over to a chair and sighs. "Uhg, these parties..."

"Aiko!" The voice makes Aiko cringe. She looks up, smiling nervously at the Viscount. "I'm so glad to see you! You must dance with me!"

"O-of course." Aiko decided from the start she wouldn't refuses dances tonight. Of course, that made her a bit miserable, but it kept people from questioning her actions. She's dragged onto the dance floor and can't help but cringe at the touch of Aleister.

"You are such a beautiful dancer." he sighs. "It's so amazing! You are a wonder my dear!"

"Th-thank you."

"You must come to more of my parties!"

"I'm sorry i haven't come." she smiles shyly. "It's just been so hard, finding time for everything."

"I know, i know." He sighs. "But now! You must come more! You are the essence of beauty my dear! Much like myself." He starts to talk about himself and beauty and art and dancing, and Aiko tunes him out. Instead she shuts her eyes and listens to the music, something that always had a wonderful affect on her. Aiko had a horrible temper, especially lately, and was more prone to act rashly, except when calm music was playing. It helped her act normal and act shy, and it soothed her for a short while. When the song ends Aiko quickly escapes the Viscount. She sighs and tries to walk through the crowd, but bumps into someone.

"Oh! I'm sorry I..." Aiko stops when she looks at the young 'girl' in front of her. "Ciel?"

"SHH!" He slaps his hand over Aiko's mouth. "Don't say my name! what are you thinking!?"

"What are you thinking!?" Aiko frowns as she shoves his hand off. "Why are you dressed like that."

"I'm undercover. Just, shut up." Aiko shakes her head, then smirks.

"Well, i'll tell you one thing. You are just so ADORABLE in that dress!" Aiko pinches Ciel's cheeks. She can see he's plotting how he wants to kill her for revenge, and she laughs. "Have fun Ciel-a." She walks away, suddenly in a better mood.

"Aiko!" Aiko is yanked into a hug by Madam Red.

"O-oh, M-Madam Red, i-it's been a while." Aiko coughs and squirms out of her arms.

"You're a darling Aiko! Look at you! So grown up!"

"Th-thank you." Aiko smiles shyly.

"I remember when I met you at a party all those years ago." She sighs happily. "You were so little! so adorable! And now! Oh you make me feel so old!"

"I-I'm sorry." She hugs Aiko again.

"You are just the cutest little thing!"

"Th-thank... you... cant... breathe!"

"Oh!" She lets go, laughing. "Sorry dear." Aiko takes in a deep breath, trying to refill her lungs. Then she sighs.

"What are you doing here?"

"It's a party! Why do you seem surprised to see me?"

"I guess it's just been so long." Aiko sighs, then smiles. "It is good to see you Madam Red."

"And you too deary! You have grown up with the fragile elegance of your mother, but the brains and strength of your father. You've become a wonderful young lady."

"Thank you."

"Come! Come! You must come meet some lovely young gentlemen who would absolutely adore you!" Aiko is dragged away.

"M-Madam! N-no!" Aiko tries to fight, but finds herself being introduced to every young man at the party, and some not so young. She can't help but be irritated by this, however she behaves, and doesn't say anything. Finally Alex finds her and walks over.

"My lady..." Alex says as Aiko steps away from Madam Red as she tells a group of women some gossip.

"Yes Alex? Please say we have to leave."

"yes, we do." Aiko sighs with relief.

"Thank goodness. Whatever it is, I don't care. I'm glad to be going..." She turns back to Madam Red and smiles. "I'm sorry, but I'll have to excuse myself. Something has come up that requires my attention."

"Really? Oh well. I'll see you later deary!" Madam Red waves as Aiko follows Alex out.

"Lizzy is returning home without us, correct?"

"Yes, her mother will send a carriage to pick her up later." The two get in a carriage that is waiting.

"What happened anyways?"

"We just received a message from your estate. It seems one of the greenhouses caught fire."

"WHAT!?" Aiko looks horrified. "Did they put it out!? did they save the plants!? which green house!?"

"They did put it out, but a few of the tropical plants were destroyed."

"Oh." Aiko sighs. "I'll have to order new ones and start over." She runs her fingers through her hair. "At least that was all... Lets just hope no one wants anything tropical."

"You seem calm all of a sudden." Aiko sighs.

"I thought you were going to say a whole greenhouse was burned down, and all the plants lost. But, just a handful of tropicals... thats alright."

"I see." Aiko looks out her window, watching the scenery go past.

"What required my attention though?"

"It was a young investigator who came to the townhouse not long after I got the call. He wanted to speak with you."

"Alright." Aiko shuts her eyes, tired.

"You look wonderful in your dress." Aiko blushes and looks at Alex, slightly surprised. He smiles at her. "Something wrong?"

"N-nothing." Aiko mumbles as she glares out her window. "I'm hungry. When we return home I want dinner."

"Yes, my lady." Aiko shuts her eyes again, and this time silence remains in the carriage. When they stop the two head inside, where Aiko is led upstairs to the study. She sees a young man with neat brown hair and green eyes looking at her books with facination.

"Hello." The man stops and looks at her.

"Aiko Setrous?"

"Yes. And you are?"

"Oh, uh, my name is Nolan Polltin. I'm..."

"Yes, I know." Aiko walks over to a chair and smiles. "Have a seat. Alex will bring some tea." Alex bows and walks out. Nolan and Aiko sit down across from each other. "How can I help you Mr. Polltin?"

"Well ma'am, regarding the fire in your greenhouse, do you have any idea what might have caused it?"

"Not a clue, I'm afraid. You see, I've been here for the past couple of days, and so I don't know what may have occured."

"Alright. And do you have any enamies?"

"Plenty." Alex returns and pours tea. Aiko takes a sip. "However I don't know of any who would dare to touch my greenhouses. Especially since they are likely to buy those flowers that I grow."

"I see." He sighs. "Alright. I'm sorry to trouble you."

"It's alright." Aiko smiles. "Why not have some tea? Your job can be so unnerving."

"Thank you." He takes a cup and sips it. "This job can be a bit stressful. But it's a good job, respectable. And it makes my wife feel safe."

"Well then, its worth it all, isn't it?" Aiko stands. "I'm sorry, but i must retire to my room. Please enjoy the tea." Nolan stands.

"Alright ma'am. Thank you for your time."

"It was my pleasure Mr. Polltin." Aiko walks out and heads to her room. As soon as she shuts the door she sighs, then looks down at her dress. "I wonder if dinner in bed would seem a bit odd." She smirks, then gets changed. When she finally leaves her room the investigator is gone, and Alex is waiting.

"My lady, dinner is ready."

"Good." Aiko walks to the dining room and sits down. She looks at the dinner.

"It's a lasagna dish, with extra cheese, the way you like it." Aiko is served a piece, and she pokes it. "Is something wrong?"

"I could enjoy whatever I want, indulge in every human sin possible, and then some. Or, I could become a saint, and refuse any evil. But either way..." She stabs the lasagna. "I have the same fate at the end..." She sighs, then takes a bite of the lasagna. She makes a disgusted face. "Tomato chuncks?"

"I'm sorry my lady. I thought you enjoyed tomato."

"No, i hate it like this. It tastes horrid." She sighs. "I'm just going to head to bed."

"My lady..." Aiko stands, then walks away, not bothing to let Alex finish. He sighs. "My lady is very stubborn..." He smirks. "But I greatly enjoy that about her..."

"Jack the ripper was who?" Aiko frowns. It had been a couple of weeks since Aiko returned home. She had just come to deliver some new trees to Ciel's mansion and ended up inside listening to Ciel's story. "You can't be serious."

"I am." Ciel sighs. "Madam Red and a shinigami..."

"How horrifying." Aiko sighs. "I did like Madam Red. She was always so wonderful. And now, to know what she was doing..."

"Does this make her any less wonderful?" Aiko smiles.

"All in all, I suppose not. She is still the overly excitable woman that would always be at the parties and tell me how adorable I am." Aiko looks at her cup of tea, then Ciel again.

"A shinigami though?"

"Yes." Ciel sighs. "And an annoying one at that."

"Well, hopefully he won't return anytime soon." Aiko sips her tea. "Ciel, how do we always end up like this?"

"Like what?"

"You know what." Aiko smirks. "It's as if we can't escape each other. And I'm growing tired of it. If I were to never see you again I would have no complaints."

"the same to you." Ciel sips his tea.

"And yet, here we are. Enjoying tea, and talking about a secret of yours. Next I suppose I'll be revealing a secret. And we'll go back and forth until someone runs out."

"Or dies." Ciel smirks. Aiko shakes her head, still smirking herself.

"Whatever it may be... I guess misery loves company, and the darkness enjoys having guests..." Alex walks in.

"My lady, the trees have been taken care of."

"alright, thank you." Aiko and Ciel stand. "Well, perhaps we'll continue another time."

"Perhaps." Ciel smirks, and Aiko smirks back. Then she leaves. When she walks up to the carriage Alex opens the door.

"Alex, I know you have some work to do today. While you're doing that I want to visit Undertaker."

"As you wish. I'll drop you off and return once I'm done to come and bring you back home."

"Alright." Aiko gets in, and on the way over she stares out the window, wondering what she would possibly do with only 10 years of life...

"Comfy my dear?" Aiko is in a coffin, feeling like a kid.

"Of course."

"Now, what is it you were curious about?"

"A shinigami."

"oh." He smiles. "what about?"

"One was Jack the ripper, or part of it."

"So I've heard."

"Do you know the shinigami?"

"Nope!"

"Oh, too bad." She shuts her eyes. "then, could I heard a story?"

"I'm afraid I don't have a story to tell today."

"You don't?" Aiko sits up and looks at him, curious. He had never refused to tell her a story before. "Undertaker, is there something else you want to talk about?"

"You asked me about what I was working on before, and I thought you'd be interested in learning about it."

"I would love to know what you're working on." Aiko smiles.

"I know your disdain for touching the dead. This may not be what you want to see." Aiko frowns, slightly worried.

"I'd like to know Undertaker. But if you don't want me to know merely say so instead of trying to scare me away." He laughs.

"Such a spirited young girl! Alright, come with me. I'll show you something very interesting!" He happily walks away. Aiko sighs, gets out of her coffin, then follows him. She was worried whatever it was would require for her to touch a dead body or hold a part for him. He had asked her to do that when she visited before when she was younger, and she run out of the building. He had a weird sense of humor, but she hoped that it wasn't bad enough that he would torment her...

"Aiko?" Alex walks in to pick up Aiko, but he doesn't find her inside. "My lady?"

"Oh! Alex!" Undertaker peaks out from a door. "You shouldn't be so loud. The young lady is sleeping." He disappears back behind the door, then a moment later walks out with a large stack of papers. He sets them on his desk, then looks at Alex.

"Sleeping?" He sighs.

"Yes, sleeping. The young lady seems quite exhausted by something. So after she saw a project of mine she became tired and I'm letting her rest in the back."

"I suppose a few more minutes wouldn't hurt." Alex checks a pocket watch, then sighs. He looks at Undertaker. "Why do you care so much for my young mistress?"

"Many reasons." Undertaker pokes at the stack of papers, not wanting to work on them. "For one, she's interesting. And is always good for a laugh. The young lady has quite a sense of humor you know. when she was younger she would make jokes out of everything! What a fun time we had!"

"There's something else though, isn't there?" Undertaker smiles.

"Perhaps there is. What is your interest butler? Well, I shouldn't ask that. I know very well what your interest in her is." Alex growls.

"What do you want of my mistress?"

"At the moment nothing I can ask of her." He shrugs. "But soon enough she'll be able to help me with a little project of mine."

"Undertaker?" Aiko walks out from the back, yawning.

"My lady." Aiko looks at Alex, then sighs.

"Alex, I'm ready to go home."

"Yes, my lady." Aiko walks to the door.

"Goodbye Aiko. I'll see you next time deary."

"Goodbye Undertaker. I hope your project is a sucess." She follows Alex outside.

"My lady..." Alex starts as he opens the carriage door. "What exactly did Undertaker show you?"

"It was... something strange." Aiko gets in, then looks out a window. Clearly whatever she saw bothered her a great deal. Alex sighs, shuts the door, and the two are soon driving away...

"Curry contest?" Aiko smiles. "Sounds delightful!"

"You're in a good mood." Alex looks at how far Aiko has gotten in her paperwork. She had finished most of it before she had picked up the newspaper. "Do you like curry my lady?"

"No, i hate spicy food actually." Aiko sets the paper down, bored with it. "But contests involving food can be so entertaining."

"I take it you'd like to visit the contest."

"Of course." Aiko smiles.

"My lady, if I may, why are you in such a positive mood today?"

"Oh, well..." Aiko smiles. "Its my birthday soon. Not that I should be so excited over such a small thing. But..." Aiko shuts her eyes. "Every year we'd always have a big party, and it was so much fun."

"I see..." Alex checks his pocket watch, then bows to Aiko. "My lady, I have some work to tend to. I'll return when lunch is ready."

"Alright." Aiko grabs another paper, sighs, then starts to read it over, the excitement suddenly gone from her eyes. Alex walks out..


	8. Chapter 8

Birthday, birthday..." Alex frowns, unsure what to do for Aiko.

"Hey, did you say birthday?" Alex turns to see Jeremy.

"Yes."

"Who's?"

"The mistresses."

"Really? Her birthday? We're going to throw her a party, right?"

"Thats what I was just thinking about." Alex frowns. "I hadn't really given much thought to her birthday before."

"How long have you been serving her?"

"Her personally, only a short while. I was serving her... late fiancee for about a year though."

"What did you do last year for her birthday?"

"Well..." he thinks back. "I dont think we did anything. The mistress was still very depressed and... she didn't care for my presence very much."

"Well, this year we should do something big!" He smiles. "Hey, whats that other kid she's friends with?"

"Phantomhive or Midford?"

"Both! Why don't you call them up and I'm sure they'll give you some ideas! They're her friends after all!"

"Right." Alex smiles. "Thank you Jeremy. I'll have a list of what food we'll need for the party to you tonight." Alex walks away, and soon enough finds himself at Lizzy's home. He knocks, and a servant opens the door.

"Yes?"

"Hello, I'm from the Setrous household. I would like to speak with lady Elizzibeth."

"Of course, come in." Alex walks in, and the servant leaves. Soon Lizzy runs into the room.

"Alex!" She smiles. "What brings you here?"

"It seems Lady Aiko's birthday is coming up soon. And I thought she'd enjoy a party with her friends. However, I'm unsure what to do for her."

"Oh!" Lizzy jumps up and down. "A party! I would love to help you plan one for her! Come with me! We'll talk all about it!" Alex is then led away by Lizzy...

"What are you doing Alex?" Aiko frowns. She had just woken up to find Alex at her window. It looked like he had been talking to someone, or some strange thing like that.

"Nothing my lady." Alex turns and smiles. "I brought your tea."

"alright." Aiko takes the cup, then takes a sip.

"My lady, how are you feeling today?"

"What?"

"I was just curios, why you aren't more excited."

"About what?"

"Today is your birthday after all." Aiko blinks.

"I had forgotten!" He smirks.

"I realize this. I have breakfast ready for you." Aiko sighs.

"alright, i'll be down in a minute." Alex walks out. Aiko gets dressed, then heads downstairs. When she walks down into the dining room people jump out of hiding.

"Happy birthday Aiko!"

"Wh-what?" Aiko is surprised.

"It's your birthday! Alex got all of us together!" Lizzy smiles.

"i..." Aiko sighs, then smiles. "this is wonderful." She looks at the people there. She sees Lizzy and her brother, Ciel and Sebastian and the other Phantomhive servants, her own servants, and Undertaker.

"I'm glad you think so!" Lizzy giggles. "We had so much funny planning this! Come on! cake! Presents! lets goooo!" Lizzy grabs Aiko and pulls her over to the table, where a cake is waiting. There are candles in it, and Alex lights them. Aiko looks at the cake, thinking about today, what it means for her to have reached this birthday.

"Go ahead! blow them out!" Lizzy smiles. Aiko looks at her and smiles.

"Yeah, i know. I just have to make my wish." She looks at the candles, wondering what she could possibly wish for. She glances at Alex, then the rest of her guests. She smiles and blows out the candles, her secret wish made. The others cheer, and the sugary treats are put away. Lizzy is about to insist on presents when Alex coughs.

"I know everyone is excited, however it is early, and I think everyone could benefit from something nutritious to eat."

"I suppose." Lizzy sighs. Aiko shakes her head.

"I could use something filling. I'm absolutely starving." Jeremy and Alex then bring out some food that was prepared in advance for everyone. As they sit down and eat the group is very noisy, chatting about anything and everything. Aiko finds herself looking at her guests, thinking about those she had a history with. When she looks at Alex she suddenly wonders what these other people will think when he takes her soul, what they will do. She looks down at her food and sighs.

"Aiko, are you alright?" Edward smiles at her. She smiles back.

"Yes. I'm just thinking. Today is a day that can really make one think about their life." When everyone finishes eating they move on to presents. Aiko happily opens the gifts, thanking her guests after each one. She gets everything from toys and games to clothes to candy. When she finishes the cake and icecream is served.

"So Aiko, do you like your party?" Lizzy asks. Aiko smiles and nods.

"Yes. It's been really fun. We should play some of these games I got."

"Yes!" Lizzy pulls out a random board game. "Lets play this one!" Aiko laughs.

"That one looks fun." They end up dividing into teams. There is the Phantomhive team, the Midford team, and the Setrous team. As they play Aiko finally finds herself completely forgetting about her problems, and actually fully enjoying her party, something she desperately needed. Music plays in the background, and when Aiko tires of her games and starts walking around she closes her eyes and listens to the music. She starts dancing. Lizzy giggles.

"Ciel! Lets dance!" Lizzy grabs Ciel's hand and pulls him out to dance with her. Aiko has her dance interrupted by Edward. He bows to her, smiling.

"Aiko, may I have this dance?" Aiko considers denying him, but instead smiles at him.

"Yes, you may." He takes her hand, and the two start dancing. While they dance Aiko keeps her eyes closed, listening to the music. She was grateful for the momentary peace she was feeling, and didn't want it to end. Sadly though, the party eventually does end. And as her guests leave Aiko waits at the door, saying goodbye to each of them. She sees Edward walk away, on cloud nine, with Lizzy. Ciel and his group leave with his servants still being very loud. When Undertaker leaves he pats Aiko on the head.

"Hope you like this next year of life little lady. Keep that smile of yours. It certainly makes you look even prettier." Aiko blushes slightly.

"Thank you Undertaker." and with that he too leaves. Aiko sighs and looks at Alex as he shuts the doors. He smiles at her.

"Did you enjoy your party?"

"Yes." she walks away. "Make sure everything is cleaned up properly."

"Yes my lady." He bows and leaves. Aiko heads up to her room and walks to her window. She looks out of it and sighs.

"Another year... so few of these years left too... so few... i can't let him win... I swear I will beat you Alex... before those 10 years are up..."

"This looks interesting." Aiko looks around, Alex right behind her, as a curry contest gets ready to begin. Her servants came along as well, but they are off on their own.

"I suppose... You do know that the Funtom company has entered in this contest, don't you?"

"Yes, I know. I wonder what they will make."

"would you be willing to try their creation?"

"Not a chance." Aiko shakes her head. "I do not like spicy food in the least. So I certainly do not like curry."

"Aiko!" Aiko frowns. She looks at where the annoying voice came from and is annoyed to see the Viscount running to her. "my dear! What a pleasant surprise! To have such a beauty grace this contest! You should be up there! a judge at my side. We would be perfect together!"

"I, uh, can't..." Aiko fakes a smile and takes a step away from the Viscount. "Y-you see, curry and I do not agree in any way. I-I'm sorry to say that I could not judge such a contest."

"Another time then." he grabs her hands. "You and I shall grace the stage together. We will show them what true beauty is."

"Uh, th-that sounds great..." Aiko quickly frees herself and disappears into the crowd. She sighs and looks at the stage. Finally the contest gets underway, and she finds herself entertained as she watches the competitors make their dishes. However, when Sebastian puts chocolate into his dish she is just as surprised as everyone else.

"My lady..." Aiko glances back at Alex, who had been walking around and only now found her.

"Sebastian is very odd. However, I don't doubt he'll win."

"Neither do I." Alex watches the competition. "though that Indian fellow seems very determined."

"Yes, he does..." Finally the tasting begins. Aiko moves so she can see better as the judges tear about the first competitors. Then it comes to the Indian man Aiko did not recognize. She sees the lobster. "That looks very yummy."

"And yet you wont eat it?"

"No." Then Sebastians turn. Aiko smirks at the strange creation as Sebastian wows the judges. She manages to spot Ciel not far away and walks over to him just as the curry is being passed out for the audience to try. "Hello Ciel."

"Aiko?" Ciel looks at her. "I didn't realize you were here."

"Yes. I enjoy these sort of contests. I didn't think you were that interested in this sort of thing though."

"Ciel, is this a friend of yours?"

"Uh, yes. Aiko, this is Prince Soma. Soma, this is Duchess Aiko Setrous."

"You are a friend of Ciel's?" Soma asks. Aiko smiles and nods.

"Yes. It's a pleasure to meet you Soma." He smiles.

"And you as well! Though, not quite as much under the current conditions." He sighs.

"Whats happening?" Ciel shakes his head, then quickly explains the situation to Aiko. She nods. "I see. Well, I'm sure everything will work out for the best. Not to worry." Sebastian walks over and smiles as Aiko.

"I didn't expect to see you here."

"Well, here I am."

"Have you tried a curry doughnut?"

"No. I'm afraid I won't be indulging in your creation."

"Why not?"

"I do not like spicy foods."

"Ahh, much like the young master." Aiko looks around. She sees children grabbing at the curry doughnuts.

"It seems your creation is very popular."

"So it seems."

"This is a very close call."

"Yes, it'll be interesting to see how the winner is decided." And soon enough the judges start to make their announcement. But as they announce that the contest has ended in a tie the trophy is stolen away from the judge. Everyone is surprised to see the old woman that a few, including Ciel and Aiko, recognize as the queen. The two bow instantly, then watch as the queen hands the trophy to Sebastion because of his creation accounting for children. Aiko smiles.

"Well, it appears as though you've had a great success Ciel."

"Yes." Ciel sighs.

"What? you sound dissapointed."

"The young master was hoping to see me fail." Sebastian smiles. "I'm sorry to not dissapoint you."

"Lets just go home Sebastian."

"As you wish."

"I will see you later Ciel." Aiko smiles, then turns and starts to walk away. "Alex, go find the others. We should head home now as well."

"Wait!" Aiko frowns and turns around. She suddenly finds a curry doughnut stuffed into her mouth by Ciel, who smirks. She takes a bite, because she has no other choice, and quickly swallows it.

"Hot, hot, hot..." she coughs, then glares at Ciel. "you little brat!" She starts chasing him. Ciel laughs and runs. "Get back here! I'll make you pay for that! I said get back here!" Alex and Sebastian sigh and follow after their young masters..


	9. Chapter 9

Aiko looks at the people around her on the street. She was in town, going through shops to quell her growing boredom A paper flies at her and Alex grabs it.  
"What is it?"  
"It's a flyer about a circus."  
"A circus? Wonderful!" Aiko smiles. "We have to go! When is it?"  
"It looks like it'll be in town starting tomorrow."  
"I want to go! I could use something new to entertain me."  
"You are hard to keep entertained my lady."  
"That is a punishment you'll have to deal with for as long as you want my soul." She smirks and walks into a toy store, looking around for anything interesting. When she finds nothing that catches her attention she buys a handful of toys and passes them out to the children around the store. As she and Alex then begin their walk back to the carridge Aiko looks up at the sky. "Alex, tell me something. You went through such trouble to get me in a deal with you, but, what made you so interested in me in the first place?" She looks back at him. Alex smiles, thinking back to the first time he saw her.  
"Well my lady, that was some time ago..."

_Aiko is weak, having just undergone a painful experiment to gain more strength. The test was only partially successful. Her muscles have been pushed past their limits for the testing after the experiment. She slides down a wall to a sitting position, trying to catch her breath, but feeling as though her lungs are collapsed. She has been there for a long while now, and has even stopped dreaming of escape, its hopeless to her. She cries silently, unable to make a sound. In her weakness she falls over, lying on her side against the wall. Aiko closes her eyes, then falls into a deep sleep, dreaming only of the horrors she has already endured. It isnt long before alex suddenly appears. He looks around, wondering who might have summoned him. He sees aiko on the floor.  
"This child? She summoned me... and in her sleep." He smirks. "She must have been so miserable, to do such a wicked and dangerous thing as to summon a demon for aid..." he kneels and lifts her chin. "Child, wake up. Or was i summoned in vain?" Aiko's eyes open slowly. She looks up at the demon in front of her, and glares.  
"D-disgusting... creature..." she shoves his hand away, then curls up, a wave of pain, an after-effect of the experiments, overtaking her body.  
"You summoned me here."  
"No! Get away!" She yells, surprising him. "I have... i have only hate for you... y-you demons... i don't..."  
"I could save your life, and even restore you. Just take me hand and..." he starts to hold out his hand, but she slaps it away, still glaring at him with her weak, tired eyes.  
"N-never... i... i want no more... no more demons... no... more... demo..." her eyes close again, her small bit of energy spent. Alex waits a moment, curious as to whether or not she might wake back up. When she doesn't he stands back up straight and looks around again, then back at Aiko.  
"This girl..."  
"She is special." He looks to see Aiko's previous demon tormentor standing outside the cell. "I've watched over her for many years, until her fathers contracted expired early."  
"Ahh, a previous experience explains her strong emotions."  
"She has a lot of hate, and if i could somehow enter in a contract with her i would. Her soul is very sweet and spicy. A pure girl, hate only for the evils of this world she lives in, and strong hate at that."  
"You sound like you want to convince me to make a contract with her."  
"I'd be happy to assist." He smirks.  
"I'll give her time. Her misery may get the better of her yet..."_

"I spent every night in that cell or nearby, trying to convince you. But of course, your stubbornness forced my hand."  
"A spectacular thing that is, a strong will. Broken only by a heart that cared too much." Aiko sighs. They reach the carriage and get in, heading back to Aiko's home...

"Hurry Alex!" Aiko runs into the tent, excited to see the circus.  
"Calm down, please. I know you think you aren't one, but you,re a lady and should act as such."  
"What did you say?" Aiko glares at Alex. "I am a lady! However i never went to the circus before." She looks around the tent, which is still mostly empty. "I'm just, you know, excited. Thats all." They get upfront and take their seats. Aiko sees a snake slithering towards her and reaches down. It comes up to her hand and smells her, its tongue tickling her. She giggles and gently pets the snake's head. It wraps around her wrist, then slithers up her arm.  
"My lady, put that thing down." Alex frowns.  
"But its so cute." Aiko smiles as she snake wraps loosely around her neck and seems to relax, just content to stay there and be warm.  
"Excuse me, but you have my friend, says Wordsworth." Aiko and Alex look up at the man standing in front of them, a couple of snakes wrapped around him. Aiko smiles at him.  
"So it seems." She gently unwraps the snake and holds it out to the new man, who takes it. It looks at him, and he nods.  
"Thank you, says Oscar."  
"No problem. He was a sweetheart." Aiko smiles. "What's your name?"  
"Snake, and this is Oscar, says Wordsworth."  
"Its nice to meet you. I'm looking forward to seeing you in the show." He nods and walks back out of the ring.  
"My lady..." Alex sighs.  
"What? I like snakes." Aiko leans forward on the railing. "Back in the cell there were a couple of animals that slipped in and out. The rats and mice came when i was asleep, but there was a snake that came during the day. Because i was warm it would come over to me and wrap around my leg. I've never been afraid of snakes, but i didnt have any real love for them either, until that snake showed up. It helped me feel a little normal, having something else there with me, something with a beating heart."  
"I never saw that snake." Aiko suddenly looks sad.  
"One day it came to curl up around my leg, but that was a day they were going to run a test. They came early, and i didnt have time to hide the snake. One of them grabbed him off my leg and walked away. I never saw him again..." she sighs. "I went back to feeling so alone..."  
"My lady..."  
"Hi!" Aiko looks at a little girl who is smiling at her. She smiles.  
"Hello. Whats your name?"  
"Nini!" She giggles. "Are you here to see the funny people? I wanna see them on the wire waaaaaay up there!" She points up.  
"Im looking forward to that too." Aiko smiles.  
"Nikollete!" A woman walks over. "I'm sorry, i hope she didn't disturb you."  
"No, its fine." Aiko smiles. "She was a delight, and seems very excited."  
"I like you." Nini giggles. "Whats YOUR name?"  
"Aiko Setrous."  
"S-Se... oh! Oh my! I wasn't expecting someone so important to be here." Aiko smiles at the woman.  
"Please, don't be so alarmed. I'm merely here for the same reason you are. I wanted to see the show."  
"Come on mommy! Lets sit doooooown!" Nini pulls her mother away. Aiko returns to looking out at the stage, wondering what all she will be seeing. After a minute a man walks out, checking things. He notices Aiko watching him and smiles, walking over,  
"What brings such a sophisticated woman such as yourself to our humble tent tonight?"  
"I've never been to a circus, and this sounded like a fun one." Aiko smiles.  
"And is the stiff your bodyguard?" He looks at Alex and Aiko smirks.  
"He's my butler. My name is Aiko Setrous."  
"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Joker, and tonight i'll be your happy host." He bows.  
"I'm looking forward to seeing the show." He smiles and returns to his checking. Finally the show begins, and aiko watches, excited to see everything. When Snake comes out Aiko watches closely, intrigued. When he walks off she feels something wrap around her leg and looks down. "Dan!"  
"What?" Alex looks at Aiko, who reaches down and pulls up a snake. It smells her, then wraps around her neck. "Another one?"  
"Alex, this is the snake from my cell!" Aiko excitedly says. She pets the snake. "I was so sure you were dead dan. Im happy to see you got away." The snake rubs its head against her cheek, making Aiko smile. She spends the remainder of the show talking quietly with the snake, worrying Alex a bit, especially since the snake seems to respond, nodding and shaking his head. Finally things are over, and as they walk outside aiko looks around.  
"What are you looking for?"  
"Well, i'm wondering where that guy is, Snake. I've missed Dan, but he has a home now." She pets the snake, which then points. "Alright, this way it is." Alex sighs as they follow the snake's directions, finding their way back and at the front of a tent where aiko can hear the hissing of other snakes. "Excuse me..." after a moment the flap opens and Snake walks out. Aiko smiles and unwraps the snake from her neck and holds him out to Snake. "I believe he should be with you. I hope you didnt worry too much."  
"Ahh, that's..."  
"Dan. Or, at least, that's what i named him when i met him years ago." He looks surprised. Aiko smiles. "He was a very good friend when i was very lonely. I thought he had been killed when he was taken away from me, but i'm glad to see he found a good home."  
"Thank you, says Wilde." He takes the snake, which then wraps around his arm and seems to give Aiko farewell look.  
"Alright, i must head home now. It's too late for a lady to be wandering around." Aiko waves. "I enjoyed the show. I may have to come back. Goodbye Snake. Goodbye Dan." She turns and walks away, Alex following.  
"You seemed to have left him in a state of shock."  
"I have that effect on people." Aiko sighs and looks up at the sky. "Alex, i just want to go to bed now."  
"Of course my lady. But you haven't had dinner yet."  
"I think i'll skip dinner tonight."  
"Aiko..."  
"I'm not hungry Alex. I just want to go to bed." He sighs.  
"Alright. You worry my sometimes Aiko. Your constant need for entertainment of some sort and lack of healthy eating and sleeping habits..."  
"Its your punishment. I will find every way possible to make you miserable for as long as this contract is in place." Aiko smirks at him. "Because i hate you." Alex sighs, then smiles.  
"I know, my lady..."


	10. Chapter 10

It's morning a few days after visiting the circus. Aiko sits on her bed, staring out her window. Last night she and Alex had returned from the city house, and Aiko was plagued with nothing but nightmares of her time as a test subject during her restless sleep. More than once Alex had to come in to calm her down so she wouldn't harm herself. She runs her fingers through her hair, then falls back, sighing.

"What a troublesome life." She shuts her eyes. "I really... I really just want to go back... I want to go back to when my father made a deal with that demon, that first demon. I want to tell him not to make that deal, not to walk that road. Maybe then I..." She opens her eyes. "Maybe then I could escape this fate of darkness. I hate all these evil things, and dealing with all this darkness. I wish I could escape. Life is determined to lead me down this road though."

"My lady, are you coming down for breakfast then?" Alex asks as he opens the door to Aiko's room.

"Yes, I'll come down. I'm just contemplating the miseries of life."

"Don't take too long, or your food might get cold." He leaves.

"My food... It isn't as if i need food. I don't need those sort of necessities because I have this stupid immortality. I suppose I should be grateful though, since it gives me time to weasel out of this deal." Aiko finally stands and gets changed. Her mind is preoccupied with thoughts of how she is going to escape this deal. She has a plan, one she isn't completely sure about, but is her best hope. She heads downstairs and to the dining hall where she eats her breakfast in silence, then goes upstairs to do some work and look over some of the latest orders. Finally Aiko gets too bored for her to sit still. She heads outside and to the greenhouses. Inside she finds Mark trimming a bush. He looks over at her and smiles.

"My lady! What brings you down here?" Mark finishes his pruning then walks over to Aiko.

"I was just bored." Aiko looks over some plants, finding them all cared for to the T of her instructions to Mark. A falcon flies over to Mark holding a bottle. It drops it, Mark catches it, then the falcon flies to Aiko and lands on her shoulder, holding on as gently as possible. She smiles and pets the bird.

"His name is Raphael. He's been so helpful, getting me my tools and the spray for the plants!"

"I'm glad everything is working out for you. Jeramy seems to be having fun cooking, and Rina says she likes getting to run around such a big home, she's always doing fun tricks when I'm walking about."

"We all have loved our work so far." Mark sprays some of the flowers. "This is such a relaxed environment, but we're still able to enjoy our more... rambunctious affinities."

"That reminds me, how are things going with your work with the animals?"

"Just lovely!" Mark smiles. "You wouldn't imagine how nice it is for them to have such a space! Wandering about has greatly helped their taming. They don't feel locked away and burdened."

"I'm glad. It's fun seeing your animals walking around. I want to see more people come by and react. But even if they do Alex usually ushers the animals out of sight." Aiko sighs. "It's not as much fun as I would like."

"You seem to be upset. Is something wrong?"

"I'm always upset." Aiko smiles slightly. "I've been dealt a terrible hand by life and its hard trying to figure out what cards are the right ones to play."

"Just from what I know I'm actually surprised you're so sweet and cheerful."

"Is that how you see me?"

"That's how you're always talked about."

"Funny." Aiko runs her fingers over the petals of a dragon lily. "I'm actually not so cheerful, and can be anything but sweet."

"Really? We don't see that. Well, I know I can imagine you being upset, and I would guess the public can too. However I can't imagine you being rude or aggressive towards anyone."

"I guess there really is only a few people I have such a great distaste for. In comparison to them everyone else is very tolerable."

"Ah, I understand what must be going on."

"What?" Aiko looks at Mark, curious.

"Yes! You have a target for your aggression, likely the largest source or two, am I right?"

"Yes."

"Then all the aggression and anger you hold is going to be targeted at those sources. Since you use all your aggression on them that leaves you without any to use on the less annoying sources."

"That sounds about right. I guess if I get rid of these sources then that means I'll become more like a normal person, won't it?"

"Perhaps. Or you may really be as sweet as you appear to everyone else, and whoever is bothering you is simply that annoying." Mark shrugs. "Either way!" Aiko smiles.

"Thank you Mark."

"It's nothing! If I can brighten your day then I have accomplished part of my goal as a servant!" Mark smiles at Aiko. She giggles, then decides to head inside, the hawk flying off her shoulder and onto Mark's. She walks towards the kitchen, but stops when she sees Rina dusting a light on the ceiling, her feet pressed against the walls on either side of her, keeping her up.

"Rina! You are so amazing!" Aiko says.

"My Lady!" Rina smiles as she drops down, landing lightly on her feet. "Forgive me, I was bothered by all the dust on the lights and thought it only proper to clean them."

"No, I'm not upset. That was wonderful!" Aiko smiles. "I doubt I could ever do such a thing."

"It is the least I can do for you." Rina bows.

"Thank you. Rina, would you accompany me to the kitchen? I was going to see if I can sneak a snack before lunch." Aiko giggles.

"Is that wise?"

"It's alright. I like to think of things like this as a challenge of my very limited ninja skills."

"I see." Rina smiles. "I shall accompany you then!" The two walk to the kitchen. "My Lady, I hope this is not out of place, however I have been wondering something."

"What is it?"

"Your name, it isn't an english name."

"Oh, well, no." Aiko pulls some of her hair around front and plays with it. "My parents always fought over what they wanted to name me while my mom was pregnant. But during that time they also started trading with some florists in Japan. They became fascinated with the culture and made a visit there for a little while. I guess when they were there they were invited to stay with one of their business partners. The wife's name was Aiko. She was really nice and took care of my mother, since she was prone to getting sick while pregnant. She also taught them about Japanese flower arrangement and a few other things. They were really grateful to her, and they discovered they both really liked her name. So, when I was born, I was named Aiko. I guess they sent her a letter telling her and the reply they got said she was very honored and that she was happy for my parents."

"That sounds so wonderful. What an honor, to have a child named after you."

"Yeah. Though, when I was little a few kids made fun of me for having a weird name."

"What did you do?"

"A glare and some careful words can send any kid running. Of course, the careful words usually involve something like talking to their parents."

"I see." Rina smlies. "My Lady, you are quite an interesting lady. I am so grateful that I can serve you."

"I'm glad to have you Rina. You are such a treat." Aiko giggles. "I love all the tricks you do for me."

"It is my honor." They reach the kitchen and peak in. Jeramy is working on lunch with Alex.

"Hmm... this will be difficult."

"Are you sure you can do this?"

"Of course. If there's one thing I'm good at it's avoiding Alex. Jeramy is another problem though."

"I know from my experiences he has the kitchen set-up with traps and weapons."

"I doubt we'll ever be attacked, but he is prepared just in case. That's what I wanted. I think you three out due Ciel's servants. I know he has to be waiting for a challenge from me."

"Challenge?"

"Well, since we've gotten back in contact the two of us have become friends, however we're a bit like rivals as well." The two walk away from the kitchen door a few feet. "I guess because we've had similar events happen to us."

"Really?"

"Well, we were both kidnapped, our families killed, and were missing for quite a while. We came back with protective servants at our sides, and have successfully restored ourselves and revived our family names. Though, in all honesty, I'd rather be more different from him."

"He does seem weak. He could never learn the way of the ninja. But I can teach you."

"We do need to steal the snacks."

"Then let the lesson begin!"

* * *

Aiko sighs as she glances over at Rina. The two had been caught and are now sitting in a couple of chairs, waiting to be chewed out by Alex. They were caught by Alex when they had almost reached a counter where some cookies and a box of chocolate were sitting. Aiko knows she didn't give them away, so it was likely Rina's lack of ability to hide from Alex.

"Really, do I need to start on this? You don't eat meals properly, then you go and try to sneak some snacks. If you want food then you should eat at proper times! And Rina, you know full well Lady Aiko needs special attention on such topics, and yet you try to help her."

"Please forgive me. When Lady Aiko spoke about sneaking in and stealing snacks I got so excited at the thought of possibly teaching her something I know that I lost myself." Aiko looks at Rina, then sighs and glares at Alex.

"Whats wrong with me getting a snack? If I ask I'm sure I'd get one, but this way is more fun and exciting. I don't need you telling me how I should live."

"Apparently you do."

"No, I don't. Now I'm leaving." Aiko tries to get off the chair, but Alex's glare makes her stop.

"My Lady, perhaps you and I should have a talk. There is a great deal of work for you to do anyways. Jeramy, you can handle the lunch preparations alone, yes?"

"Of course."

"And Miss Rina, can I trust you won't engage in such behavior again?"

"Yes, of course."

"My Lady, lets head upstairs." Aiko sighs but gives in. She walks with Alex.

"Aiko..." Alex sighs angrily.

"Leave me alone."

"You are such a trouble maker."

"Of course."

"Aiko, you need to stop this." Alex frowns at Aiko. "Don't you need to keep up appearances? Even when its simply your servants that doesn't change."

"I know." Aiko sighs.

"Then keep this behavior in check. When its just with me I can handle it, however it isn't easy working with witnesses."

"I like witnesses. They keep you from bothering me." Aiko crosses her arms and watches the floor as they continue to walk. "I will get out of this deal, I swear I will."

"I know you think so." Alex smirks. "But you'll have to think of something I haven't already considered." Aiko glares at Alex. "Besides, what would you do for the rest of eternity? Be alone? Watch everyone you care about die?"

"I..." Aiko looks down at the floor again. "I'm sure I can find someone to cure me of this."

"You'll become a test subject again."

"N-no!" Aiko shivers at the thought of returning to being a test subject. "I..."

"You should get your work done." They stop and Alex opens a door. "There are more orders to go over, and tomorrow a visitor will be coming. Also," Alex pulls a letter out of a pocket. "This came for you. It's from her Majesty."

"What?" Aiko takes the letter. "I hope it isn't something about helping Ciel again." Aiko walks into the room, then smirks and quickly spins around, slamming the door in Alex's face. "There, I feel like today is getting better already." Aiko walks to her desk and opens the letter. Alex doesn't bother coming in, deciding to let Aiko be and ignore what she just did. "To my dear Aiko, I must first apologize for getting you involved in such dark matters, the kind little Ciel has to endure. However I know you are strong, and sometimes I worry about him. I wanted to ask that you continue to look after Ciel and make sure he doesn't push himself. He has quite a bit on his plate. You must too. Oh, also, I was hoping to order some lilies and carnations. Earl Grey wants them for some little project of his. Take care my dear! Love Queen Victoria." Aiko sighs. "Yes, a lot on my plate, thats true. But I don't want to be asked to take care of Ciel. He has Sebastian, thats good enough." Aiko sets the letter down. "Oh well, I can't be too surprised she worries about him from time to time, he is just a kid." She grabs a second paper out of the envelope that was delivered, the order request for Earl Grey. She makes a note in her book of flowers to prepare, then sets it with the other recorded orders. "Lilies seem to be quite popular right now. I hope we have enough." Aiko goes over orders and reads a few letters from employees in other greenhouses. She sighs, the boredom she tried to escape returning, making the day dull and average once again.


End file.
